It's Only A Dream
by Kurama'sGirl88
Summary: Ever since he became human, Kurama has tried to run from his past. There was too much pain, too much sorrow. But what happens when his past comes back as the girl he loved and lost? Will he forsake all he cares about to save her? Kur&OC R
1. Shadows of the Past

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Well, this is my third story, and I'm so excited! I just got back from a vacation in Payson, AZ. Man, was it beautiful! There was so much green! Ok, I have a favor. Does anyone know the name of the Yu Yu Hakusho episode where the gang tries to get Hiei to play cards? I want to see it, but I can't find the title.

K'Ray is pronounced Key-ray, like a key in a lock.

Alright, here's the story!

_Everything was black. Even the starlight that slipped through the high, barred window was dimmed, as if by a translucent veil. The weak light reflected off the stone floor and walls, throwing the mottled lichen that clung everywhere into a sick relief. On one side of the cell kneeled a girl. Her face was obscured by a fringe of midnight bangs. Her bare arms, pale in the wan glow, were seared with a thousand bruises and cuts. She moved slightly, the rasp of chains grating through the night. Leaning back, she gazed out the window, her eyes finally revealed._

_They flashed a gorgeous violet as a single tear slid down her cheek._

Kurama sat bolt upright in bed, cold sweat running down his neck. He sat there for a moment, trying to get his bearings. One word echoed in his head, over and over:

K'Ray.

Her name was K'Ray. Kurama had met her years before, when he was still the infamous Yoko Kurama. She had been just a child then, not even twelve years old. The memory played before the fox's eyes as he walked down the street towards school.

_Yoko was pleased. The once-proud town lay in smoldering ruins, a pitiful shadow of what it had been only hours before. As the silver kitsune picked his way among the wreckage, a muffled sob caught his attention. Looking back, he saw a young girl kneeling beside two dead forms._

I really must learn to clean up better, _Yoko thought. He nimbly ran toward the girl, fully prepared to strike her down. As he came up behind her, she looked up at him. Her brilliant violet eyes showed no fear, only sadness._

"_Are you going to kill me?" she asked. Her voice was soft, honest. Yoko hesitated, curious._

"_Yes," he replied. The girl looked away, nodding._

"_Good," she said quietly. "It would be better if I was dead." Fully intrigued, Yoko sat down beside the girl. Her raven-black hair fell just below her shoulders._

"_Do you want to die?" he asked. _

"_No," the girl answered. "But I am a Ryokun, and the Makai would be a better place if I wasn't in it."_

_Yoko nodded, thinking. The Ryokun, or night demons, were a cold, merciless race. They tortured and killed anyone who crossed their path, never ending their insatiable bloodlust. They did things that even Yoko Kurama thought was heartless._

"_Are you like them?" Yoko asked the girl, motioning toward her dead parents. "Do you enjoy killing?"_

"_No," the girl said firmly. She clenched her fists, anger shadowing her face. "I never accepted their horrible ways. No one has the right to take a life for no reason! It sickens me to think about it."_

_Now, Yoko's thoughts raced down a whole new path. A Ryokun who despised killing? That was something you almost never saw._

_"What if I said I would let you live?" he asked. "What if you were able to become part of my band? Not to steal, of course, but to live. Would you choose death even then?"_

_The girl's eyes lit up with hope. Hesitantly, as if she was afraid the kitsune was joking, she replied, "I would be honored to serve you."_

_Yoko smiled in his feral way, extending a hand to the girl. She took it, standing up. _

_"It's a hard way to live," he warned. The girl shrugged._

_"Not harder than it was here," she said. Yoko nodded, respecting the girl's determination._

_"What's your name, girl?"_

_"K'Ray."_

K'Ray had come and lived with Yoko's band. She was thoughtful, stubborn, and could hold her own against the King of Thieves. Whenever their rare shouting matches came to blows, the girl wasn't the only one who had gone to sleep with bruises. Kurama smiled as he recalled the many memories he had of her. She had been his councilor, his healer, but above all, his friend.

Kurama grimaced as he thought of that fateful night, so many years before. The night when everything had fallen to pieces.

_"I love you, Yoko."_

_Yoko turned slowly to regard K'Ray, who was now sixteen. She had grown into a beautiful, lithe, intelligent girl. Her violet eyes pinned him down as he struggled to answer._

_"K'Ray," he managed to choke out. What was he supposed to say? He honestly, truly, loved her back, but it would be so dangerous to tell her. What if an enemy learned of her? No, K'Ray wouldn't die on his behalf._

_"Oh," K'Ray said quietly. "I see." She stood up from where she had been sitting on a broad, flat rock that overlooked a deep lake, pinpricked with the reflection of the stars. The girl turned to leave, but Yoko couldn't stand to see her go. He grabbed her wrist, his amber eyes pleading._

_"Don't go, K'Ray," he said. "Please, just stay." The girl hesitated, but finally relented, sitting down again beside the fox._

_"When I first met you, I thought you would be nothing more than a useful servant to keep around," Yoko said. K'Ray studied him thoughtfully, waiting. "But, after a while, I realized you were so much more. You made me stop and think before I made a decision. You taught me how to care for someone else, someone other than me. I didn't kill unless I had to, because you helped me see the error of my ways." Yoko turned to the girl. "I love you, K'Ray, but nothing can happen between us. If someone finds out, you could die."_

_K'Ray nodded. She peered reflectively at the water, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. "So, you do love me?" she finally asked. Yoko smiled._

_"Yes." He leaned forward, kissing the girl lightly. She kissed him back, hugging him tightly._

_"You don't know how much that means to me," she said. Standing up, she veritably skipped down the rock. "Dinner will be waiting for you, my Yoko."_

_Yoko heard the girl humming as she pranced back to the band's den, spirited as a young foal. Yoko leaned back, resting his head on folded arms as he stared at the sky. He was in love, but because of his position, he and K'Ray could never hope to be truly together._

At least, _he mused, _we had that one kiss.

_Suddenly, a scream tore through the night. Yoko sprang up, panic tightening around his heart._

_"K'Ray!" he cried. The kitsune ran full tilt towards the forest path that led to the band's den. He stopped just inside the trees, frantically searching. _

_There, on the ground, were K'Ray's footprints. A struggle had ensued, confusing the other marks. Splattered on the trunks around the area was blood._

_K'Ray's blood._

Kurama closed his eyes. He had never been able to find K'Ray after that. He had turned the Makai upside down, but to no avail. His love was gone, and his heart with her. He wasn't even sure she had lived.

"Fox. Fox!"

Kurama's eyes snapped open. He had still been walking, but in the middle of his reverie, he hadn't been aware of where he was going. He managed to halt just before smacking head-first into a tree.

"Man, Fox. What's with you?" Hiei jumped down from the offending tree. Kurama looked at him blankly for a few moments before pulling himself together.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

Hiei folded his arms, glowering. "Why do you care?" he asked.

"I don't," Kurama shot back. He pushed past his friend, still in a bad mood from his memories. Hiei watched his friend stalk off down the street. He shrugged. _If Kurama wants to tell me, he will later, _he thought. Still, an annoying bit of concern had settled in his heart. With a snarl, he took off, flitting from rooftop to rooftop as he followed his friend.

Kurama was aware of Hiei's ki, but he ignored it. This was the third time that week he had had a dream of K'Ray, and each time it was exactly the same. With a sigh, Kurama ran a hand through his hair, stopping to consider a strand that had pulled away with his fingers.

"It's silver," he thought aloud. The implications of that silver strand hit him almost immediately. He ducked into the nearest building, slipping to the restroom.

With a sense of foreboding, Kurama studied himself in the mirror. Silver strands of hair were sprinkled throughout his normal fire red. Upon closer inspection, he also saw that his green eyes were rimmed with gold.

"That's just great," he told his reflection. "The stress of the last few nights is making me revert back to my original form. If I don't get sleep soon, I may become full demon."

With a frustrated sigh, Kurama left the building, continuing on his way to school. Logic told him to ignore the dreams. K'Ray was dead, right? He had never found her. He shouldn't dwell on unnecessary drama.

K'Ray was dead, right? It was just a dream.

Or was it?

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The first chapter. What could these dreams mean? Is K'Ray really alive? Please, please review. I want to know how you liked the beginning. I'll update as soon as possible. Promise! 'Till next time, see ya!


	2. Please Wake Up

Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's been a really hectic week. I got sick. How sucky is that? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, cause I sure had a fun time writing it! I wanna shout out to my best pal Julz. Hope you like the story!

Ok, whenever there are italics, it's a dream Kurama's having.

All right, let's keep goin'!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

He had called her his Tombstone Rose, saying that she could bring beauty to the saddest of places. She had called him Yoko-kun, just because she knew he didn't like the name. He had raised her, taken her from the ruins of her past and given her a place to truly call home. She had taught him how to feel, and had gradually melted the ice surrounding his heart.

She loved him.

He loved her.

She was gone.

Kurama closed his eyes in despair. The dreams had been getting worse, and the exhaustion had taken their toll on the boy. What had started as a few silver strands of hair had become thick streaks, scattered throughout his fiery locks. His emerald eyes were flecked with gold, so much that the mixture was somewhat odd to look at. The fox could no longer go to school, not in this condition, but had instead holed up at Genkai's, telling his mother he was on a trip.

Kurama looked up from his book as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. The door slid open to reveal Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama smiled, but inwardly he sighed. _This isn't the best state for them to see me in,_ he thought.

"Yo, Kurama!" Yusuke greeted. "We wondered where you had disappeared to!" He threw himself down on Kurama's futon, feigning sleepiness.

"Hey, man, you don't look so good," Kuwabara observed. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for telling me that," he smiled. In truth, he was happy to see his friends. It had been lonely at the temple with only Genkai to talk to. "I just haven't had a lot of sleep."

The fox stood up, moving over to a table to pour some tea. He sat down with his back against the wall. When he picked up his cup, however, his hands were shaking so badly he almost dropped it. Yusuke took it from him quickly, eyeing his friend with concern.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. Kurama nodded firmly.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"No, you're not," Yusuke argued. "Look at yourself! You're almost half Yoko already."

Kurama sighed, unable to combat his friend's logic. Yusuke cocked his head curiously, understanding that Kurama would need some time alone. With a subtle motion to Kuwabara, the detective and his friend quietly left the room.

Kurama heard them go, but didn't move. He was so tired. He had only gotten about two hours of sleep the past few nights. So tired…

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke called. He was standing at the steps of Genkai's temple, just minutes after he and Kuwabara had left Kurama. Within seconds, the black robed fire demon was standing next to the boy.

"Yo man," Yusuke greeted. "Would you do me a favor?" Hiei glared at him, but nodded curtly. "Thanks," the boy said. "Will you watch over Kurama for me? I'm worried about Fox-boy."

Hiei nodded again before flitting off. Relieved, Yusuke and Kuwabara began to race down the steps, Kuwabara tripping halfway.

Hiei settled on a branch just outside Kurama's window. The boy had fallen asleep with his back against the wall, head down. Hiei shook his head, shifting into a more comfortable position. _Baka kitsune,_ Hiei thought, _He's always in trouble._

_It was dark. Dark and cold. A chill wind forced its way through every crack in the stone walls, whistling shrilly. K'Ray, for Kurama knew it was K'Ray, was huddled in a corner, arms wrapped tightly around herself, trying to ward off the cold. Her tattered shirt and breeches did little to protect her. She shivered uncontrollably, her lips a faint blue…_

Hiei jolted upright. Kurama was still asleep, but he was having a nightmare. Fists clenched, his head tossed from side to side. He muttered something, jerked sideways, and hit the wooden floor with a solid thump.

_A door creaked, and K'Ray's head snapped up, muscles taut. A laugh even colder than the wind floated through the darkness. A tall, ominous figure entered the cell. K'Ray moved as if to get away, but the man was too fast. Quick as a snake, he grabbed her wrist, pinning the girl against the wall. K'Ray struggled, but to no avail. The man smiled evilly._

_"Well, my pet," he sneered. "Are you ready to talk?"_

_"No!" K'Ray cried. She glared at him defiantly. "Leave me alone!" A cry of pain was heard as the man slapped her, hard…_

Hiei darted into the room just as Kurama began thrashing about, his face contorted with pain and fear. His arm hit the table, causing it to tip over. Hot tea spilled across the floor, burning Kurama's side and leg. Hiei grabbed the boy, shaking him. Why wouldn't he wake up!

_K'Ray slumped to the floor, angry tears welling in her violet eyes. She locked gazes with the man, hatred emanating from her very soul. The man laughed derisively._

"_I'll be back later," he said, giving the girl a contemptuous, vicious kick. K'Ray gasped, clutching her ribs before crumpling into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was the man's horrid laugh…_

"Kurama!"

Kurama was shaken suddenly into awareness. He sat upright, not realizing where he was. He stared blankly around the room, his eyes finally settling on Hiei.

"H-Hiei," he choked out, before he, too, fainted.

Kurama woke up on his futon. _That's strange, _he mused. _How did I get here?_ Suddenly, the dream came back to him. That cursed dream! It had been different this time, though…

The boy moved to get up, but found it hard to move his left leg. Looking down, he saw that both his leg and his side were tightly bandaged. Undoing the bandage, Kurama was surprised to see it burned.

"What is going on?" he thought. Standing up, he moved quietly over to the door. He heard his friends talking on the other side. Instead of joining them, he sat down next to the door, listening to the conversation.

"So, is he ok?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine. The burns were superficial." That was Genkai.

"What I'm curious about is why he didn't wake up," Yukina remarked.

"Yeah, and have you noticed his eyes? They're completely amber now," Kuwabara put in. Kurama unconsciously brought his hand to his eyes.

"When I tried to wake him, I heard him talking in his sleep," Hiei said. "He kept repeating 'K'Ray.'"

"Interesting," Genkai said thoughtfully. "But the best thing for now would be to not mention anything about Kurama's dreams or appearance. We wouldn't want to excite him any more."

"You know, I think that Kurama believes the dreams are real," Yukina said. "I've seen how he broods after he wakes up."

"Wow. And I thought Fox-boy was smarter than that," Kuwabara said. A sharp retort was heard as Yusuke smacked him.

"He is smart, baka," the detective said. "Maybe it's just the stress of it that's making him believe it's true."

"Well, whatever it is, we should just act like nothing is wrong," Genkai advised. "He'll realize soon enough that it's only a dream."

Kurama leaned back against the wall, stunned. Did his friends think he was going mad? Would they really doubt him so easily?

A single tear slid down his cheek as his eyes closed once more.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note: Well, how'd ya like it? Please, please, please review! It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this! Till next time, see ya!


	3. Love or Friendship?

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I just saw the last Yu Yu Hakusho episode. It was awesome! The commentary was hilarious, too. Well, to appease my less-romantic fans, this chapter sets up for some action. Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama stared vacantly out the window, which was misted with slashing rain. He pressed his cheek against the cool glass, exhausted. He hadn't slept in three days. His hair was now completely silver, though there was still some green in his eyes. He sighed as he sat back, resting his head against the hard wood.

The fox grimaced subconsciously as he heard the wooden door slide open. He recognized Hiei's ki, but refused to turn around. Hiei's boots clicked across the floor as he came to stand beside his friend.

"Well?" Kurama asked. "What is it?" He winced; his tone had been sharper than he had intended.

"Nothing," Hiei retorted. He kicked off his boots, sitting down. Silence reigned for a long time.

"…Hiei," Kurama asked, finally turning to look at his friend. "Do you think I'm mad?" Hiei locked gazes with Kurama.

"No," he replied. "But I don't think you're thinking too clearly right now."

Good old Hiei. Always saying his opinion. "You must believe me, Hiei," Kurama said quietly. "I just have this feeling that my dreams are real. K'Ray's out there. She needs me."

"K'Ray," Hiei repeated. Genkai had told him the story of that violet-eyed Ryokun. _Baka girl, _he thought. _Nothing good ever comes from love. Too much trouble._ He studied Kurama. "Kurama, you have to put that girl behind you. It's tearing you apart. Look at how much you've changed!"

Kurama ran a hand through his silver hair, eyes flashing dangerously. "I know," he replied quietly. "I don't want to change, but I don't want to leave K'Ray to die, either." He looked out the window again, eyes vacant once more. "I know that everyone thinks I'm going mad. Even you do, though you say otherwise."

Hiei looked down, unable to deny it. In truth, he did think that Kurama was putting too much faith in these dreams. He had seen people lose themselves when they confused reality with fantasy. He couldn't watch Kurama do that.

"Kurama, please," he said, as close to caring as he had ever gotten, "get some sleep. If you do rest, the changes might be reversed."

"No," Kurama replied. "If I sleep, I'll see her again. I can't bear watching her suffer."

Hiei stood up, shaking his head. Kurama could be the most stubborn being in the world sometimes. Without another word the fire demon turned on his heel and left the room, a determined glint in his crimson eyes.

Kurama sighed again. Because of these dreams, he was losing the trust of those he cared the most for. Once again, his past was coming back to plague him.

"Why," he asked the room, "must I continually pay for my past mistakes? What more must I do to be redeemed?"

Of course, there was no answer to the question. There never was. Silent minutes past, each one a lifetime. The rain continued unabated, blurring the outside into a hazy, half-real world.

Suddenly, the door slid open again. This time it was Yukina. The ice maiden brought with her a tray of tea, which she set on Kurama's table.

"Thank you, Yukina," Kurama said. When he looked over, he noticed that the girl wouldn't meet his gaze. With a silent nod, she left the room. Kurama sighed, numb. He knelt by the table, pouring himself a cup of tea.

It tasted slightly different than normal, but the fox ignored it. He downed one cup in a few swallows before sipping his second. Cup in hand, he moved to stand up, but hesitated when the room spun. His vision began to blur, and his knees weakened. The cup fell from his suddenly limp hand.

Just as it was about to hit the floor, it was caught by Hiei.

The fire demon grabbed his friend around the waist, easing Kurama to the floor. (A/N: They're just friends, you people!) The fox demon fixed his friend with an utterly betrayed look before blacking out completely.

Hiei slipped a pillow under Kurama's head, turned, and picked up the pot of drugged tea. "Sorry," he said, "but you needed the rest." Turning, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

_Kurama knew this was a dream, but it was different from the others. He couldn't see anything; the world around him was smothered in mist. He tried moving forward, but it was like running in water. _

_A dark silhouette appeared before him. It was the man from his previous dream. He was a tall, lean person with long black hair and cold gray eyes. The man smiled evilly as he stepped forward._

"_Hello, Kurama," the man said. Kurama started violently. Hoe did he know his name?_

"_Oh, I know all about you," the man continued. "Is this not the girl you love?" With a quick motion the man dragged forward K'Ray. She stared at Kurama as though she was afraid to hope that he was alive. Kurama tried to call out to her, but his voice would not work._

"_You are in my world now," the man sneered. "Aren't you glad? Those so-called friends of yours wouldn't believe you, would they? They think you're mad. But you know it's real. It's as plain as your silver hair." The man chuckled. Kurama shook with fury. "You want to go back, don't you? Go back to being Shuichi Minamino. But because of these dreams, you can't, can you?"_

_The man suddenly threw K'Ray down, the girl grimacing in pain. Kurama tried to go to her, but he was frozen. The man laughed horribly._

"_What if I was to give you an offer?" he asked. Kurama looked at him suspiciously. "What if I was to say that I could give you back your human form and this girl? Would you accept my terms?" Kurama just stared at the man. He refused to agree to anything just yet._

"_Here's my deal," the man said. "When you wake up, you will be back in your human form. You will also have a bag of jewels in your hand. They are soul gems, and very valuable to me. Each one will extract the strongest quality from the person it's attuned to. I need you to get me these qualities. If you do, K'Ray will be yours again." The man paused. "But if you don't, you will revert back to Yoko forever and K'Ray will die. Sound good to you?"_

_Finally, Kurama found his voice. "Who are the people you need the qualities from?" he asked. The man smiled wickedly._

"_Ah, but there's the crux," he said. "I need the souls of your friends." Kurama stared in shock._

"_Never," he whispered. "Never." The man shook his head sadly._

"_That's too bad," he sighed. "I would have thought your love for this girl was stronger than any loyalty to traitors like your friends." Looking down, he kicked K'Ray viciously in the side. _

_The girl, who had struggled to her knees, fell sideways, blood dripping from her lips. She locked gazes with Kurama, her violet eyes shining with a mixture of pain, hope, and defiance. Kurama's heart broke all over again when he looked into those eyes. He felt the same way he had when he had heard her scream on that fateful night, so many years ago; his soul was empty and yet crying out in torment._

"_Leave her alone," he said. "Please, don't hurt her!"_

_The man cocked his head, intrigued. "Will you agree to my terms? Your friends for your love?"_

_Kurama didn't want to do this. No, how could he betray his friends? The people who cared for him, trusted him, worried about him?_

_But then again, they wouldn't believe him about the dreams. Maybe, just maybe, they would be convinced when they saw him in human form. With the jewels. Yes, that was the solution. Show them the jewels. Then they could help him find a way to save K'Ray._

"_All right," he agreed, "I'll do it." _

"_Marvelous!" the man said. "Well then, it's time to wake up, isn't it?"_

_Kurama felt himself falling. K'Ray's face grew farther away, so far…_

Kurama jolted upright on his futon. It was night, the full moon spilling through his window. The fox shook his head slightly, wincing at the throbbing pain in his head. He shifted his hand back, freezing when he felt a cloth bag beneath his fingers.

Taking the bag, Kurama upturned it, dumping its contents into his lap. There were six gems in all; a diamond, a sapphire, an amethyst, a ruby, a topaz, and an onyx. Kurama shook his head. He could easily tell which gem was whose. Determined, he put each one back in the bag.

Suddenly, the wooden door slid open. Yukina hesitantly peered in, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw Kurama.

"Kurama, you're-you're better!" she exclaimed. Confused, Kurama looked at his reflection in his window. Sure enough, his hair was back to its normal fiery red, and his eyes were once again a shining emerald green. Yukina, excited, came running into the room.

Abruptly she stopped, her hands flying to her chest. She stood there, swaying. Kurama stared at her, bewildered, before gazing down at his hand. The bag was glowing. The fox pulled out the gems, a horrifying suspicion taking root in his chest.

The diamond was glowing, pulsing with a fierce light. One word rang in Kurama's head, as if the gem itself was speaking.

_Innocence._

A glowing orb formed in front of Yukina, hovering inches from her heart. She fixed Kurama with one last, shocked look before collapsing silently.

_Innocence._

The orb floated over to Kurama, where it was absorbed into the diamond. The gem immediately grew warm, and a smoky, iridescent mist swirled inside the jewel.

_Innocence._

Kurama, horrified, dropped the diamond, barely hearing the clatter as it fell to the floor. He ran over to Yukina, desperately trying to wake her. It was no use; her eyes, clouded and unseeing, stared vacantly up at the ceiling, mirroring an empty body. Her soul had been taken, sucked into the diamond that needed her strongest quality.

Innocence.

Kurama stared in shock at Yukina's body. What had he done? What was he to do? Hiei would never forgive him; none of them would. The only thing that mattered was this; he had betrayed his friends.

Blindly, hardly realizing that it wasn't truly his fault, the fox collected the jewels, including the diamond, knowing that he couldn't leave them near his friends. Making his way to the stairs that led away from Genkai's home, the fox did the only thing he could.

He ran.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note: Well, how'd ya like it? What a dilemma I have put the friends in! I feel so evil. Hehehe…ok, well, please, please review. Tell me what you think! I can't wait to hear from you! Until next time, see ya!


	4. The Ultimate Betrayal

Author's Note: Hi everybody! Well, this is the fourth chapter. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, so I must ask you to please take thirty seconds and tell me how you like it. I need the opinions so that I can improve my writing. Thanks so much! Ok, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama ran. He didn't know where he was going, but fear and regret drove him on. He plunged into the forest that surrounded Genkai's temple, the sticks and rocks tearing up the fox's bare feet. Branches whipped by, covering him with a thousand scratches, but he did not feel the pain. Only one thought raced through his head.

_Yukina's gone, her soul was taken, and it's your fault._

Despite himself, Kurama kept the bag of soul gems clutched tightly in his hand. Though he hated them, he knew that they were the only hope he had of saving K'Ray. He also knew he had to run, to run until he was so far away his friends couldn't find him, couldn't blame him. He had to run so that their souls wouldn't be taken.

So he did.

Dawn broke, cold and dreary. Hiei stalked down the hall toward Kurama's room, brooding. He hadn't spoken to his friend since he had given him the drugged tea. Knowing Kurama, that baka kitsune was probably _still_ blaming himself. Hn. That was just like him. He couldn't stand the thought of someone else taking the blame. No, he had to carry everyone's burdens on his own shoulders.

Baka.

Without knocking, Hiei slid open the shoji, peering inside. The room looked like it had been torn apart by a tornado, everything thrown around in disorder.

Kurama was gone.

And Yukina was there.

Hiei darted to his sister's side. She was lying there, unmoving, her beautiful crimson eyes, so much like Hiei's and yet so different, staring up at the ceiling. Her skin was cold to the touch. Panicked, Hiei tore of his bandanna, desperately looking for his sister's life force.

It was gone. Her soul had been taken.

Hiei forced himself to calm down. Yukina wasn't dead; she was in limbo. Her body could live for a little longer, but she needed her soul back, soon. The fire demon picked up Yukina's still body, placing it gently on Kurama's abandoned futon. He brushed some stray hair away from her face, shaking his head.

"I'll find you again, Yukina. I promise as your brother."

Kurama sat against a towering oak, exhausted. He had run straight through the night, until his bloodied legs had given out beneath him. He now stared down at the soul gems, a mixture of loathing and hope battling within him. He didn't touch the diamond; if he did, he could feel Yukina, and it was just too much. With a sigh, he picked up each of the other gems, instinctually knowing which one was for whom.

The topaz. Honesty, which was Kuwabara, of course.

The amethyst. Wisdom, obviously Genkai's.

The ruby. Bravery, Yusuke's greatest trait.

The sapphire. Love, Kayko's gift.

The onyx. Loyalty, which was naturally Hiei's.

Kurama knew what would have been his gem. The emerald, for compassion. He shook his head, a wry smile tugging at his lips. Compassion as Yoko Kurama's greatest trait? The ironies never ceased, did they?

Kurama's thoughts strayed to the man from his dreams. _They don't really care about you. _That was what he had said. The fox recalled many things his friends had said to him.

"Oh, you're here, Kurama. Too bad, it was quiet with you gone!"

"I've got to tell you, we have much more fun without you then we ever had with you."

"It's cool when you leave, Kurama. It's so boring with you here."

Kurama knew that all those comments had been jokes, and he didn't take any major offense, but still, he couldn't help wondering how much he truly meant to his friends. Many times he had thought that they would be better off without him. But he couldn't leave. Even if they didn't care for him, he cared for them, and it would hurt too much to leave.

"But it hurts to stay, too," Kurama said out loud.

Suddenly, Kurama felt three very familiar kis coming closer. He stiffened, panic choking his heart. They couldn't come, not now! Their souls would be taken!

Kurama leaped up, ignoring the cramps that seized his legs. He took a shaky breath, making a point to drop the bag of soul gems into his pocket, where he held a hand over them. They wouldn't claim another friend.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara appeared at the edge of the clearing.

"Stop!" Kurama shouted. "Don't come any closer!" The three detectives froze, apprehensive.

"Kurama, what happened?" Yusuke asked. He took a step forward.

"No!" Kurama yelled. "Stay back!" He frantically scrambled backwards, trying to put as much distance between himself and his friends as possible. Yusuke stopped again, frowning in worry.

"What's gotten into you, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

_Say a word and K'Ray dies._

Kurama started. That voice had been the man from his dream. Instantly, he knew his name; Matsuji. A name to match the voice. Oddly, it fit.

"So, you can talk to me now?" Kurama whispered.

_Oh, yes. I know everything you do, Kurama. And if you value K'Ray's life, you won't say a word about this to your 'friends.' _

"Fine," Kurama replied.

_Good boy._

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked again. Kurama shook his head fervently.

"Don't come near me," he pleaded. "Please, don't."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei exchanged glances. They didn't know what had gotten into Kurama, but it must be involved with those dreams.

"Kurama, the dreams aren't real," Hiei said. "Walk away from them."

"No!" Kurama insisted. "They are real. I-"

Suddenly, a burning pain exploded in his chest. Far away, he heard someone scream…

_If you want to see her alive again, shut up._

Kurama fell against the tree behind him, breathing heavily. He clutched at his chest, where the pain was eating away at him. Looking down, he saw a dark patch of blood blossoming beneath his shaking hand.

"Kurama!" his friends yelled. They moved forward.

"No!" Kurama screamed. "Please, no!"

But it was too late. Kuwabara, who was in the lead, froze. His hands grabbed at his chest, where a sliver orb appeared.

"No," Kurama sobbed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "No, no, no…"

The topaz, still in the fox's pocket, glowed fiercely. Kuwabara's soul floated over and was absorbed into the pulsing gem. Kuwabara's large form collapsed, hitting the ground with a thud. The other two boys halted in shock, their eyes wide. Kurama stumbled back, putting more distance between them.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried. He fell to his knees beside his rival and friend, gazing down at his still body. Suddenly, his head snapped back up, anger burning in his eyes.

"What did you do?" he accused hysterically, pointing a shaking finger in Kurama's direction. "What the HECK did you do?"

Kurama crumpled to the ground, his hand and sleeve now soaked with blood. He was shocked and hurt at the fury in Yusuke's voice, but in the back of his mind he understood.

"I don't know," he finally replied, his voice shaky. "It happened to-to Yukina, too."

Now Hiei looked at his friend with suspicion. "Yukina?" he asked, his voice growing cold. "You did this to Yukina, too?"

"I didn't know what to do," Kurama said quietly. He was growing weak with blood loss. The fire in his chest continued to burn.

"We were worried about you!" Yusuke shouted. "We were scared for you! We thought you had been taken, but no! Instead, you're going around and stealing souls!" Yusuke suddenly stopped in his ranting. His eyes narrowed. "You're doing this to save K'Ray, huh?" he asked ominously. "Aren't you? The moment some pretty face from your past turns around, we have to sacrifice our lives just so you can feel better about yourself! Isn't that right, Kurama?"

Kurama flinched at his friend's hostility. Tears fell unchecked onto his chest wound, causing even more pain. The world spun, and Kurama fought to stay conscious.

"You don't understand," he said breathlessly. "I would never-"

"Right, Kurama," Hiei suddenly interrupted. "You would never. You would never betray us, never hurt us, and never cause us pain or worry." The fire demon thrust his katana into a nearby tree, cold fury making his movements rigid. "We've heard it before. But considering your past, should we really believe you?"

Kurama was shocked. Never would he have imagined his friends turning on him like this.

_That's right, Kurama. They never truly cared. You're just the scapegoat for them. _Matsuji's voice was soft, almost friendly. _Come to me. Join me, be reunited with K'Ray, and get your revenge on these traitors._

"No," Kurama whispered. "Not my friends. They're just upset. They don't truly understand what they're saying…"

_Of course they do. They blame you._

Kurama's vision blurred. He locked gazes with Hiei, his eyes shining with even more tears.

"Would you really do that, Hiei?" Kurama asked. "After all we've been through, would you truly believe that I've lied to you?"

"I don't know what to believe," Hiei replied. "Not anymore. How could you, Kurama? Does she really mean that much to you, that you would betray us?"

Kurama grimaced. "So that's it, then?" he asked, his voice hoarse with pain. "You'll lose faith in me that easily? Maybe Matsuji is right. You don't care about me. If you did, you would have never blamed this on me."

_How true, Kurama. All you ever were was an outlet for their frustration. The continual jokes, teasing, it was all because they enjoyed hurting you. Come, join me. Save yourself from the pain compassion creates and turn your back on them._

Kurama was ready to deny it, to defend his friends once again, even if they had so obviously turned on him. But Hiei's next comment changed everything.

"Maybe we don't care, Kurama." The fox's eyes widened, staring in disbelief at the fire demon. Hiei had always believed in being honest. Here it was. "We've always shown concern for you, put up with your problems, let you play the victim to your past. We never let you suffer alone. No, we stayed behind you, even if it meant putting aside _our_ pain. Well, no more. You have to choose, Kurama. Your past or us? And believe me," Hiei snapped, "I don't care either way. We would be just as fine without you."

Kurama felt as if his very soul was being torn apart. This couldn't be happening. They wouldn't abandon him, not now. They wouldn't turn on him because of something that wasn't truly his fault. But in his now broken heart, he knew. They had been pushed to this because of him. Him and his past. Maybe he had been the victim, but it was no choice of his own. Couldn't they see that?

_Come to me, Kurama. Leave them. They hate you. Come and be with K'Ray. She truly loves you. Come and help me destroy those who oppose us. _

The look Kurama fixed on Hiei and Yusuke was an utterly broken, agonized gaze. He shook his head, tears coursing down his face. "Fine. I loved you as a brother, but you obviously don't care for me. You won't care if I left, then." Kurama staggered back, picking up the soul gems he had dropped. In a louder voice, he said, "Matsuji, I'll come. Take me to K'Ray, and I will serve you."

_Excellent choice, Kurama. I'm proud of you._

A smoky portal appeared to Kurama's side. He couldn't see what was beyond it, but he knew K'Ray was there. He turned one last time, gazing back at his friends. _No, _Kurama thought, _no longer my friends. My enemies._

"Kurama, wait!" Yusuke yelled, but it was too late. Kurama stepped through the portal. It closed behind him, as silently as if the betrayal, Hiei and Yusuke's betrayal of Kurama's friendship, had never happened. Yusuke ran over to where the portal had been.

There, on the ground, were the topaz and diamond. Had Kurama deliberately dropped them, or was it an accident? Yusuke picked them up, turning back to Hiei.

"He's gone," he said. "He's gone."

To Be Continued… 

Author's Note: Well, how'd you like it? Sad, I know. As you can obviously tell, I hold friendship in very, very high regard. Nothing is more important than the people you love! Please, please, PLEASE review! I need a self-esteem boost! All righty, well, until next time, see ya!


	5. I Thought I Had Lost You

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Well, here we are with the fifth chapter. I'm having so much fun with this! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Yuki Amida, Sesshy's Sweetheart, and Taisuke-chan.

Oh, here's a note: K'Ray and Kurama are the same age. Since demons age so much more slowly than humans, really she's sixteen, just like Kurama. Ok, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama stepped through the portal into a broad, dark chamber. He couldn't see much in the dim light, and even that was diminished as the portal closed behind him. He looked down at the soul gems in his hand; he had dropped the topaz and diamond before he left. Kurama sighed; he was pathetic. Even when his friends had so blatantly betrayed him, he couldn't leave two of them in danger.

"Yoko!"

Kurama had barely registered the cry of his old name before someone came running towards him, striking him around the middle in a fierce hug. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked down to see the person he had missed for so long.

K'Ray.

She looked exactly the same as she had the day she was taken. Her straight midnight hair, even darker than Hiei's, fell in a thick cascade a few inches past her shoulders, shining despite the lack of light. Her bright, beautiful violet eyes sparkled with tears of joy. She wore a tight fitting, forest green tunic and brown leggings, her favorite clothes. She hugged Kurama again, looking up to meet his eyes.

"They told me you were dead," she said. "But I wouldn't believe them. And here you are, alive! Different, yes, but alive all the same." She stroked his red hair, smiling. "I like it." Kurama studied K'Ray, ecstatic that she was living, too.

He took a deep breath. Before anything else was said, he had to tell her about his life as a human. But the thing was, would she accept it?

"I am no longer Yoko," he said. K'Ray cocked her head curiously.

"Who are you, then?" she asked.

"Kurama," he replied. "Just Kurama. I have given up my career as a thief and live among humans as Shuichi Minamino. I am—was—a Spirit Detective." K'Ray studied him, as if looking for something. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Kurama," she repeated. "It sounds even lovelier without a dark title attached to it." Kurama beamed as he looked at K'Ray. She accepted him! It was wonderful.

K'Ray placed a hand on his chest, then jerked back, surprised. "Kurama!" she exclaimed. "You're hurt!" Kurama looked down at his chest wound. Oddly enough, it had stopped hurting.

_Matsuji, _he thought. _He's healing me. Because I came to his side._ Even as he placed his own hand on his chest, he felt the last of the wound close and heal.

"It's ok," he said. "Your captor has cured me." K'Ray looked at him doubtfully, worry in her eyes. At last, she nodded.

Abruptly, he pushed K'Ray out at arm's length, studying her closely. "This Matsuji," he said, "has he done anything to you? If he hurt you, I'll-"

"No," K'Ray interrupted. "He hasn't touched me. At least, not in that way. I've spent all these years here, in this underground prison. He's watched me as closely as a master will watch their prized slave." K'Ray shivered, despite the warmth of the room. "I tried running away once, to find you. I almost escaped, but he caught me before I could enter your territory. I was…punished…and he shadowed me even closer than before." As she said this, the girl unconsciously grasped her left wrist. Kurama took her hand, pushing up the cloth of her sleeve. His eyes hardened when he saw what Matsuji had done.

K'Ray's left wrist was covered with a brand. It was a sun overlapped by a moon and was deeply burned into the girl's pale skin. Kurama's heart fumed as he thought of the pain the mark must have caused. K'Ray, seeing his anger, sighed. She pulled her hand away, covering the brand with her sleeve.

"It's all right," she said. "It was years ago and no longer hurts. Besides, it was a small price to pay, if we're together again." She smiled reassuringly. Kurama smiled back. That girl could convince him of anything.

Suddenly, he pulled her forward, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, her heart glowing at the thought that, at last, they could be together. No longer was she in danger because of Kurama's reputation.

They broke the kiss a few moments later, both blushing.

"I love you, K'Ray," Kurama said. "I've missed you so much."

"I love you, too," K'Ray replied. She rested her head on Kurama's chest. "It's been horrible without you."

Suddenly, a door creaked open at the other end of the chamber. A tall, lean figure came in.

It was Matsuji.

His dark hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and his gray eyes shined with cold amusement. He regarded Kurama like he was a valuable stallion at auction.

"Hello, Kurama," he greeted, raising a gloved hand. "I've waited so long to meet you." Kurama nodded stiffly back, the image of K'Ray's brand burned into his mind. As if reading his thoughts, K'Ray took Kurama's hand, silently begging him not to get angry.

"Why have you brought me here?" Kurama demanded, his voice hard. "And why did you take K'Ray away from me?"

"Peace, young warrior," Matsuji said condescendingly. "I took K'Ray because it was necessary if she was to continue living." He smirked at Kurama's surprised look. "Really, Kurama, did you think she would have lasted more than a day after you where hurt by that hunter? Demons from all parts of the Makai would have wanted to murder her, simply because she was connected to you."

Kurama drew K'Ray protectively close to his side. He would never have let that happen! But before he could say anything, Matsuji continued.

"As for bringing you here, I did because I need your assistance." Kurama looked at him apprehensively.

"My assistance?" he asked. Matsuji nodded.

"Yes. You have seen how traitorous people can be." Kurama flinched, not wanting to remember the events of the past few days. "Well, I need your help destroying traitors like them. I have a gift. I can make soul gems, any kind, and as you know, they work when close to their victim. I will make you soul gems for the different leaders of Demon World. You get close to them, take their souls, and report back to me. In return," Matsuji paused. "In return, you can live here as my general, with K'Ray. What do you say?"

Kurama hesitated. What Matsuji was basically asking was for Kurama to become his assassin. Was he going to leave his human life that far behind? But then again, the people he cared about most had just turned their backs on him. He refused, utterly refused, to go back to them. Never.

The fox looked at K'Ray. The girl was staring at Matsuji with a mix of horror and disbelief. He knew how she felt about this. It was against her very nature to voluntarily kill.

Kurama turned to her, lifting her chin so that she was looking directly at him. "I do not make this choice because I wish to kill again," he explained to her. "If I do not comply, we will be torn apart once more, and my soul cannot take another day without you. Please believe me, I only do this so we can be together." K'Ray hesitated, but finally nodded. Kurama smiled weakly, glad that she wouldn't be angry with him.

"Fine," he said, turning to Matsuji. "I will serve you."

Matsuji smiled broadly, a triumphant look shining in his eyes. "Very good," he said. "Here, let me show you to your rooms." He turned to K'Ray, who was frowning at him, bewildered. "That's right, my little vixen. You are free to come and go as you wish now. No longer are you my prisoner; you answer to Kurama from now on."

K'Ray's eyes widened. She was free! Never again would she have to sleep, bound and chained, in that small, damp cell, with only the wind to keep her company. She hadn't told Kurama about the pain she had endured while down there; the whippings, beatings, days without food or water. No, she wouldn't tell him about that. He had suffered enough on her part. Why add guilt, too?

Matsuji led Kurama and K'Ray down a hall until he stopped in front of two doors side by side. The demon motioned towards one.

"This is your room, Kurama," he said. "The one next to it is K'Ray's. Sleep well, my general." With that, he turned and left.

K'Ray followed Kurama into his room. It was large and comfortable, looking more human than demon. Kurama sat down on the edge of his bed, motioning for K'Ray to sit next to him. She complied, taking his hand in hers.

"It's been so long," she said. "Tell me about your adventures."

Kurama took a deep breath before beginning. He told her everything, from the day she had been taken, to his birth as a human, and his career as a Spirit Detective. It felt so good to be able to talk to her, with no fear of judgment. She listened quietly, now and then making a comment. When Kurama finally came to Hiei's betrayal, she squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry this had happened because of me," she said softly. "Your friends have hurt you, badly. They had no right to take their anger and pain out on you, but I can tell by your voice that you understand they didn't truly mean it. Don't give up on them, Kurama. Deep down, they miss you as much as you miss them, however angry you are."

Kurama smiled. How did she know exactly what to say to lift his guilt and ease his pain? It was her gift, he supposed, and a good one at that. He stroked her hair lovingly.

"Thank you, my rose," he said. She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder.

"You're tired," he admonished. "You should go to sleep. We can talk again in the morning." K'Ray nodded, smothering a yawn. She kissed him on the cheek before going to her room.

"Goodnight, Kurama," she said, before heading to her room. Kurama smiled, lying down.

K'Ray was back in his life.

It was a week later. Kurama studied himself in the mirror, examining his new uniform. It looked exactly like his school uniform, except that it was black with rich silver embroidery along the cuffs and neck. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was his first mission. Who was Matsuji going to make him kill?

Kurama left his room, making his way to Matsuji's main chamber. K'Ray was already there, using a rag to polish off the statues that decorated the room. Now that she was free, she had been spending her time cleaning the different rooms, trying, as she had said, to liven the place up. Kurama smiled when he saw her. She winked at him before moving on to the next statue.

"Matsuji-sama," Kurama greeted as he kneeled before the demon, "I am here as you commanded. Who is it I am to go after?"

Matsuji grinned before tossing a gem at Kurama. The fox caught it, catching his breath as he saw what it was. An amethyst?

"The person you are to kill," Matsuji said, "is Genkai, master of the rei gun technique." Kurama's eyes widened.

Genkai?

To Be Continued… 

Author's Note: How'd you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! I have so much fun with those romantic parts. Sorry, Inu-chan, you have a friend who likes romantic stuff. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, see ya!


	6. Painful Revelations

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Ok, I want to apologize for Sesshy's Sweetheart's review-despite what you think, she will NOT come tapping on your window with an axe. She just gets…protective when it comes to my self-esteem or feelings. nervous laugh Best friends'll do that. I went to a cool party on Saturday and danced with the cutest guy, Andrew! major blush Ok, sorry about that. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama stood up shakily. "Genkai?" he repeated. Matsuji nodded, an odd gleam in his eyes.

"That hag has eluded me too many times. I want you to steal her soul. That way, I can have her power. I will be the most powerful demon in the Makai!"

Kurama felt K'Ray come up behind him. She gripped his hand nervously.

"Why so power hungry all of the sudden?" she asked. Matsuji studied her, his gaze cold and calculating.

"Why?" he echoed. "Because, my little vixen, I now have a very important weapon on my side; Kurama."

Kurama was growing suspicious. Matsuji seemed…different, now. He wasn't the type to jump into things like this; was he really that eager to see Genkai dead?

Genkai. She had been his teacher, his mentor. Was Kurama angry enough to exact his revenge on her? After all, she hadn't done anything to him, not directly.

But then again, she hadn't come looking for him, either. Kurama had no doubt that someone with Genkai's power would have located him by now. So that was it, wasn't it? They really _didn't _care if he was gone. Despite the time that had past, the pain of his friends' betrayal still hurt too much to think about.

"_The moment some pretty face from your past turns around, we have to sacrifice our lives just so you can feel better about yourself! Isn't that right, Kurama?" _

"_Maybe we don't care, Kurama."_

"_We would be just as fine without you."_

"Fine," Kurama said. "I'll go."

"Good," Matsuji smiled. "I expect you to leave for Genkai's temple immediately." With that, Matsuji stood up and left, his boots clicking as he walked across the hall.

As soon as he was gone, K'Ray exploded.

"That jerk!" she exclaimed angrily. "How could he expect this of you? He should know that it's too soon! I have half a mind to go and-"

"No," Kurama interrupted. K'Ray looked at him curiously. "It's not too soon. I will go, and I will retrieve Genkai's soul."

"Kurama, I know you don't want to do this. Just refuse."

"It's too late for that."

"Kurama-"

"K'Ray, please." The fox ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "If I think about this, I'm going to back out. I have to face this if I'm to get over it."

"Ok. But let me go with you."

Kurama cocked his head, studying K'Ray. She nodded earnestly, tugging at his hand. "Do you really think I'm going to let you face this alone? I lost you once. I never, ever want to hurt like that again."

Kurama instantly wanted to say no. How could he ever live with a clear conscience if K'Ray got hurt? But she looked so earnest, and the stubborn determination in her eyes told him that she wouldn't give up this argument easily.

"All right," he said, "but the moment things get too dangerous, you run."

K'Ray opened her mouth to protest, but the look on her love's face made her reconsider. She nodded, but she had a bad feeling in her heart.

"Let's get ready," Kurama said. K'Ray nodded, heading to her room to change. Kurama palmed the amethyst before slipping it into his pocket. So it had come to this. In his heart, Kurama had hoped never to see his friends again. He didn't know if he would survive such an encounter. To see their faces, hear their voices…it would be too much.

K'Ray came back from her room. She was wearing a tight shirt and pants (tight clothing is easier to maneuver in than loose when fighting,) and had tied her hair up in a ponytail. Kurama smiled as she came up beside him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. A portal appeared in front of them. Kurama let go of K'Ray's hand so that he could step through first.

As soon as he had disappeared through the portal, K'Ray went to follow him. She yelped as she felt someone grab her by the neck, jerking her back. The portal snapped shut, leaving the girl in the hall. She whirled around to face her captor.

It was Matsuji.

The demon smirked at K'Ray's furious expression. "What did you do that for?" she demanded. "I need to help Kurama!"

"Little vixen, did you actually think I was sending him to retrieve his old master's soul?" Matsuji asked smoothly. K'Ray glared at him, a horrifying suspicion worming its way into her heart.

"Where did you send him?" she hissed.

"To his death."

"Why?"

"Because, if he lived, I wouldn't have you all to myself." Matsuji stroked K'Ray's cheek. The girl angrily slapped his hand away. "He should have never found you. But you had to send for him in your dreams, didn't you? But he wouldn't have rested until he located you, so I lured him here with empty promises. And now that he is here, I will kill him. And then," Matsuji leaned down until he was eye level with K'Ray. "I'll have you."

K'Ray's eyes widened. Furious, she lashed out, slapping Matsuji as hard as she could. A bruise rapidly formed on the demon's cheek, and blood trickled from his nose. He never flinched, but his eyes hardened into shards of glass.

"You will wish you had never done that," he promised in a cold voice. Quick as a snake, he darted forward, catching K'Ray's wrist in an iron grip. The girl fought back viciously, nut it was in vain. Matsuji picked her up, and, with a smirk, carried her towards her old cell. "Do you remember the last time you were punished?"

K'Ray trembled in fear, tears stinging her eyes.

_Kurama, be safe._

Kurama stepped through the portal into a wooded area, much like the place he had left his friends. It was night, and he shivered slightly from the chill wind that whispered between the trees. He looked behind him as the portal closed, but K'Ray was nowhere to be seen. Apprehension gnawed at his heart. Why hadn't she come? She had been so vehement about following him.

Kurama stepped forward, looking about the clearing. Though he concentrated, he couldn't feel Genkai's ki anywhere. In fact, he had never recalled his old mentor being this far from her temple.

"Inari," he said out loud. "What is going on?"

Suddenly, Kurama jumped as he felt about fifty unfamiliar kis flare up around him. He snapped out his rosewhip, instantly realizing that this was a trap. He cursed himself for being so blind.

"Matsuji," he said, "you'll pay. I swear it!" Just then, the demons attacked.

Kurama fought better than he ever had before. His rosewhip moved so fast you couldn't see it. But no matter how many he killed, more poured in to take their places.

Before long, he was overcome.

K'Ray stumbled from Matsuji's hall into the frigid night. She knew he was letting her go on purpose, but she didn't care. She had to find Kurama. She had to.

She ran forward blindly, clutching her right wrist. The agony that pulsed from her new brand was so bad she nearly fainted on the spot. Matsuji had not branded her the same way as the first time; no, this time he took extra measures to make the ordeal as painful as possible. Blood trickled from the wound, staining her sleeve and left hand red. Her sensitive nose picked up Matsuji's scent; his scent was on every portal he made.

After running for a few hours, K'Ray froze. Blood, lots and lots of it, assaulted her senses. She reeled back, blinking away unconsciousness. There, in a clearing before her, a horrid battle had taken place.

Piles of demons were splayed across the clearing, the ground saturated with blood. K'Ray picked her way among the bodies, looking for any sign of her love. Before long, she found it. A single rose, bloody and yet unharmed, lay in a puddle of gore. K'Ray picked it up, tears welling in her eyes. She tucked the rose into her ponytail, determination steeling her resolve.

"You're alive, Kurama. I know it. I swear I will find you."

K'Ray stood up, swaying slightly. She knew she couldn't do this alone. Only one person could help her, and she needed his help. She went off in the direction of Genkai's temple.

She was going to find Kurama.

Hiei woke up on his perch in Genkai's tree. He looked down, half expecting to see Kurama's form on the ground below, where he had so often slept after a sparring match. But no; Kurama was gone. Hiei closed his eyes as intense guilt threatened to smother him. He had sent Kurama away; he had betrayed him.

"_We would be just as fine without you."_

Hiei jumped down from the tree branch, angry tears in his eyes. Stupid fox; why the HECK did he have to leave? That look on his face before he had stepped through the portal had pierced Hiei to the very soul. And the soul gems. Why had he left them?

The fire demon looked over at Yukina and Kuwabara, who were chatting happily on the porch. They were both fine. Genkai had returned their souls to them the same night Kurama had left.

Hiei went and walked into the forest by the temple. Why did he feel so horrible? Kurama had left a week ago-a week! No one should be affecting him like this! But Kurama did. Hiei groaned, hitting his head against a tree.

"If this is how friendship makes you feel, I want out," he growled. He was such an idiot. Why did he have to go and make himself a friend? (A/N: Remember people-JUST FRIENDS.)

"Hey you!"

Hiei turned to regard a girl that had come up behind him. She was small, around 5' 2" (my height!) and looked very tired. She was holding her right wrist, and blood was flowing freely from a burn that marred it. Upon closer inspection, Hiei saw she had the same burn on her other wrist; a sun with a moon over it.

"Are you Hiei Jaganshi?" the girl demanded. Hiei regarded her coldly.

"Yes. Why do you care?"

"I need your help." The girl took a step forward, leaning against a tree for support. "Kurama had been taken. He was ambushed. You have to help me track him!"

"After what he did? You've got to be kidding me." In truth, Hiei was shocked to hear that Kurama was in danger. What had happened to him while he was gone?

"Listen, from what I've heard you are Kurama's closest friend. That's why I came to you for help. But if you are going to let your egotistical pride get in the way of your loyalty, I will kill you right now and find him myself."

Hiei stared at her, surprised by her determination. "_You_? Kill _me?_" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." The girl looked at him earnestly. "Please, help me. I can't live without him."

"What's your name?"

"K'Ray."

Hiei glared at her coldly. "This is all your fault!"

"Me?" K'Ray asked in disbelief. "From what I've heard, it was _your_ words that sent him away!"

Hiei flinched. Stupid baka idiot jerk-

"I can hear you, you know," K'Ray commented. Hiei looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm a Ryokun, remember? I can hear others thoughts." K'Ray fixed him with the most plaintive yet determined gaze the fire demon had ever seen.

"Help me find Kurama. Please."

Hiei hesitated. But it was his best friend, and he had betrayed him…

"Fine."

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note: What did you all think? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me, please! Thanks everyone! See ya next time!


	7. Lost Memories

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween. Sugar, yay! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had major writer's block on this chapter, and that almost never happens to me. Well, I'm going to try my best. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama woke up slowly, rising to consciousness like a swimmer rising through deep water. He opened his eyes blearily, wincing at the red haze of pain that greeted him. Something was…different. It was like a veil had been drawn across his mind. What was wrong? Suddenly, it dawned on him.

He couldn't remember anything.

The fox fought down panic as he struggled to sort through his lost memories. Did he know his name? Yes, it was Kurama. He remembered his past life as the infamous thief Yoko, and being shot by the hunter, but after that…

Nothing.

Wait. He did remember one thing. A girl. A girl with midnight hair and violet eyes. Her name was K'Ray, wasn't it? Yes. He had loved her, and she had loved him, but then…she had been taken from him. But by who? He couldn't remember!

Sitting up, Kurama flinched as his many wounds burned with pain. His black and silver clothes were stained with blood, and his muscles began to spasm when he tried to stand. Lying back down, he stared up at the cold night sky above him.

What was he going to do?

Matsuji smiled cunningly. Everything was working out exactly as he had planned. He looked over to his left, where a girl stood. She had long blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"Do you remember your role, Ren?" he asked. Red tossed her hair impudently, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. The more important thing is, when do I get my money?"

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time." Matsuji smoothly erected a portal that led to a place a little ways away from Kurama's area. "Do your part and I'll do mine."

Ren huffed before stepping through the portal. Matsuji leaned back in his throne, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched the unfolding events in a large scrying mirror.

"This will be very interesting."

Kurama bolted upright when he heard someone come running through the bushes towards him. He turned to see a blond girl, about his age, look around wildly until she noticed him. A look of relief came over her as she darted to his side. Kneeling down, she smiled happily.

"Oh, Kurama, thank goodness you're all right!" she exclaimed. Kurama frowned, studying the girl.

"Do I know you?" he asked. The girl looked surprised.

"Of course you do! My name is Ren. I've known you for years, ever since you became human."

"Human?" Kurama repeated. He vaguely recalled becoming human, a long time before, but it was hazy and indistinct. If only he could remember what had happened after that!

"Yes! Thank Inari that Hiei didn't find you before I did," Ren simpered. She took Kurama's hand, her face a mask of relief.

_This is too easy, _she thought, smirking.

"Hiei?"

"Don't you remember? He's the one that stole K'Ray from you."

"The first thing we need to do is get provisions."

"Provisions? Are you mad? And whose money are we going to spend?"

"Yours, baka. I didn't exactly get an allowance all those years in Matsuji's prison. And besides, you owe me."

"Owe you? And how am I in your debt, baka onna?"

"Don't call me that. If I hadn't come, you would have never known Kurama was in danger and you wouldn't be able to save him, now would you?"

Hiei crossed his arms, glaring murder at K'Ray. He _hated_ this girl! She fought with him every step of the way, about every little thing. And she was stubborn, too! As stubborn as that stupid fox. No wonder those two had fallen in love…

"Hello? Hiei?" K'Ray asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "I'll say this again; _I can hear every word you're thinking._ So please, either put up some words or stop thinking altogether!"

Hiei glowered at her, but brought up some wards as asked. K'Ray smiled.

"Thanks," she said. She walked forward a bit, a little unsteady. Pointing north, she said, "There's a nondescript town a few miles that way. We can get some food and maybe some news about Matsuji's whereabouts."

"Matsuji?" Hiei asked gruffly. "Why?"

"Because," K'Ray replied, "he did this on purpose. Despite what he told me, he never aimed to kill Kurama." The Ryokun's voice shook as she continued. "He probably ambushed him and took him away. Now, the best scenario is that Kurama isn't hurt too badly and he's just bound up, captured but unharmed. The worst case is that he's been gravely injured and is suffering at that-that-_demon's_ hands. Or, maybe, he got away. We can only hope."

"Don't you know where Matsuji's hideout is?"

"He's moved by now, I'm sure of it." K'Ray turned back, giving Hiei a weak smile. "Thank you for helping, Hiei." Hiei rolled his eyes as he walked past her.

"Baka onna, I'm not helping you; I'm only doing this for that kitsune."

K'Ray huffed exasperatingly. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Heart-Of-Gold. I didn't know you were so generous."

When Hiei didn't reply, K'Ray grinned mischievously. She hadn't had this much fun annoying someone since she had first met Kurama.

Kurama. How could she have let this happen? He had been taken from her again. "Please be all right," she whispered. "I can't live without you."

"Hiei stole K'Ray from me? Who is this Hiei?" Kurama asked. Ren sighed dramatically, running a hand through her hair.

"He's a horrible fire demon, to be sure! He's killed so many innocent people, and he's always wanted K'Ray for himself. One day, while you were gone, he came and stole her! It was heartbreaking!" she sighed sadly.

Kurama was very confused. Hiei? The name seemed so familiar, but ever time he tried to grasp its meaning, it eluded him. But he did remember K'Ray, and the pain he had felt when she had been taken. If this Hiei was the culprit, he would hunt him down and save his lost love.

"Can you help me find him? This Hiei?" Kurama asked. Ren smiled.

"Of course," she said slyly. Everything was going exactly as planned. As long as Kurama's memory was gone, Matsuji could lead him wherever he wished.

"Thank you." Kurama leaned back, breathing heavily, but with new determination.

He would kill Hiei and save K'Ray.

"Hey doll, wanna get to know me?"

"Back off, you idiot." K'Ray shoved past the demon that was blocking her way, Hiei silently following. They had been searching the town high and low, but had yet to find a decent place to buy supplies.

Hiei rolled his eyes as he walked by the demon. K'Ray had been marked ever since she had set foot in this town. Obviously, a Ryokun was a very fine catch. In a way, Hiei felt bad for her. She must have put up with this for most of her life.

"Hey baby-"

"Shut up." K'Ray made to walk past this newest pervert, but the wolf demon would have none of it. Quick as a snake, he grabbed K'Ray's wrist, pulling her into an alley.

Hiei immediately pulled out his katana. This was bound to happen sooner or later. With a growl of annoyance he flitted into the alley behind K'Ray's captor. The demon had her backed up against a wall. He wasn't trying anything, not yet. For now he was just enjoying her furious attempts to escape.

"Let me go, you baka!" K'Ray snapped. She kicked him, hard, but he still wouldn't let go.

That is, until he felt the icy blade of Hiei's katana against his neck.

"I believe she said to let her go," Hiei said ominously. Ever the coward, the demon instantly released K'Ray before rushing off. Hiei sheathed his blade contemptuously.

"What a waste of time," he snarled. K'Ray looked at the wolf demon's fleeing form, a smile gracing her lips. Suddenly, she ran over, pulling Hiei into a quick hug.

Hiei tensed reflexively. He had never been _hugged_ before. K'Ray pulled away quickly, blushing.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Other than Kurama, I've never had a friend who would protect me like that." Hiei frowned.

"We're friends?" he asked. K'Ray shrugged.

"I would hope so," she replied. "We're going to have to get along if we're going to save Kurama." Turning, the girl went back down the alley. "Come on, we have to go find him!"

Hiei followed her out. Friends? Well, he still didn't like her. She was stubborn and annoying. But an ally would be welcome…

Friends it was, then.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note: Well, there ya go. The seventh chapter is finished! What a new dilemma. Kurama thinks Hiei is an enemy? Uh oh. I smell trouble. Hehehe… well, please, please, please review! It would mean a lot. Thanks everyone!


	8. The Start of A Journey

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Well, this is the eighth chapter. Isn't it amazing how fast this story has gone? I can't believe it, myself. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and taken the time to read this story. I've had so much fun! Well, let's continue!

Oh, and here's a note: If it's in _italics_, it's a flashback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Since Kurama was able to walk, he and Ren followed the beaten path out of the forest to a crowded town. The streets were narrow and dirty, with the buildings veritably leaning over them. Demons of all races bustled about, each with their own personal task. Kurama even saw a couple of kitsunes darting about, some with other demon's money.

Yoko smiled cunningly as he pocketed another hapless demon's coin pouch. "This is too easy," he thought, ducking around a corner and melting into the shadows. 

Kurama's eyes widened. He had remembered something! Of course, it wasn't enough to bring back his full memory, but it was a start, at least.

"Come on, Kurama-kun, we have to find a place to stay," Ren said, tugging at Kurama's hand. He raised his eyebrows at Ren's name for him, but brushed it off. Maybe she always called him that; he couldn't remember. All he could recall from his life, demon and human, was K'Ray.

And now a new name. Hiei. It sounded so familiar, but Kurama couldn't place his finger on it. Well, if this Hiei had stolen K'Ray, no wonder it rang a bell. And Kurama had vowed to get K'Ray back, even if it meant killing Hiei. In fact, he intended to do just that.

Ren pulled Kurama into a rather large inn. Its shabby outside, however, masked a very extravagant inside. The floors were paneled and had thick rugs, and the walls were covered with tapestries and paintings. Kurama suspected that more than half of those works of art were most likely stolen.

"How may I help you, Miss?" the concierge asked. He was dressed in a red uniform and looked almost human, except that he had two twisting horns spiraling from his head.

"We need two adjoining rooms, please," Ren said. She placed a sizable amount of yen on the desk in front of the demon. (**A/N: **I don't know. Do demons have their own currency?) "I don't know if this will cover it."

The horned concierge eyed the money greedily. He snatched it with his clawed hands, stuffing it into his coat pocket.

"This will do fine," he smirked. "Follow me, please."

Kurama and Ren followed the demon up a flight of gigantic stairs to their rooms. The concierge smiled (kind of) one last time before heading back downstairs.

Ren ushered Kurama into one of the rooms, motioning towards the bed. "You get some sleep," she instructed. "I'm going to wash up and find you some new clothes. Then we'll see about recovering your memory."

Kurama, purely bewildered, just nodded. Ren pushed him into the room, shutting the door behind him. The fox finally realized just how tired he was. He barely made it to the bed before falling asleep.

Ren darted into her room, quickly snapping the door shut. She spun to face Matsuji, who was lounging against a desk.

"How is it going?" he inquired, his face a perpetual smirk. Ren rolled her eyes dramatically, fanning herself with a hand.

"He's extremely handsome, I'll give him that. In fact, I'd date him. But how long do I have to put on this stupid 'good-friend-of-yours-let-me-help' act? It's really boring."

"Not much longer," Matsuji reassured her. "My plan is working out quite well, actually."

"What are you plotting?" Ren asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Matsuji laughed softly.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said cryptically. Ren pouted but didn't press the subject. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes," Ren said, her face hard with jealousy. "Make Kurama forget K'Ray, too. Or if that can't happen, at least promise me that I can strangle the life out of her pretty little body."

"I can promise you that," Matsuji said. "K'Ray will be yours to kill."

Ren clapped her hands happily. She had hated that little wench for years, ever since she had learned that Matsuji was attracted to the Ryokun.

Matsuji smiled to himself. In truth, he would never let Ren actually _kill_ K'Ray; he still wanted her for himself, after all. But if that was the prize Ren needed to continue her work, then so be it. She would find out she had been tricked after this was all over.

The demon cupped his chin in a gloved hand, his expression thoughtful. "I must go," he said. "I need to set some kind of a trail for Hiei and K'Ray to follow. They'll be here soon enough. Until then, fill Kurama's head with horrid stories of Hiei, the Dark Demon." With a cruel laugh, Matsuji waved up a portal. He stepped through, a cunning smile gracing his lips.

It was so much fun to toy with others.

K'Ray and Hiei, their recently purchased rucksacks full of food, set out of the shabby little town towards a huge forest. It was thick, dark, and tangled. K'Ray pointed to the west, towards a solitary mountain that loomed up from the mass of trees.

"That's Hiroku Mountain," she said. She moved her finger a little to the left. "Kurama was ambushed about ten miles from there. We should go back to the attack spot and pick up his trail from there."

Hiei studied the girl incredulously. "So why didn't you just follow him from there?" he demanded. "Why did you come get me? The trail will be cold now."

"Because," K'Ray said impatiently, "I needed help. Do you really think I can take on Matsuji and whatever other creepy people he hangs out with alone and in this condition?"

" 'In this condition?' " Hiei repeated sneeringly. "That's pathetic."

"I'm not throwing myself a pity party," K'Ray informed the fire demon coolly. "I'm stating fact. Take an honest look at me. Do I look like I'm ready for a fight?"

For the first time, Hiei actually studied his companion. K'Ray was fit and trim, but she was right about her 'condition'. Her right wrist and hand was covered in blood, though most of it was dry. Whenever she moved that wrist, however, new streams of blood would trickle from her brand. She was covered in a mass of cuts and bruises, though her face was unmarked. She also limped slightly, though she hid that well.

"Hn. Whatever." Hiei stalked past K'Ray, heading towards the trail that would lead into the forest. K'Ray hurried after him, shaking her head. They would _never_ get along.

The two traveled in silence for a few hours. K'Ray sighed. Every bit of her ached and she longed to rest, but she wouldn't dare even mentioning it in front of Hiei. She would lie down when he said it was ok.

Suddenly Hiei stopped. He threw out his arm, blocking K'Ray's way. He immediately set up a telepathic link between himself and the girl.

_Can you sense that?_

_Yes. It's a bat demon, I think._

_I think so too. Hn, follow me, but watch yourself._

_Ok._

The two walked forward slowly, each on their guard. K'Ray slid her hand down until it was resting on the hilt of the dagger she kept by her waist. Hiei gripped his katana, keeping it low so that the metal wouldn't glint and give off their position.

A maniacal cackling abruptly split the night air. Hiei immediately dropped into a defensive posture, K'Ray doing the same.

"Are you the little fox's friends?" a squealing voice asked. Lots of laughter echoed from the trees as hundreds of hidden kis suddenly flared up. Hiei cursed fluently; they were surrounded and outnumbered. _This is probably what happened to Kurama, _the fire demon realized. _From what K'Ray said, we aren't far from the ambush sight._

"And what if we are?" K'Ray shouted back. "Why would a bunch of cowardly rats with wings like you care?"

The trees around them shuddered as the bat demons grew angry. "What the heck are you doing?" Hiei hissed. K'Ray didn't look at him; instead, she kept her focus on the branches above them.

"That's right!" she continued. "We knew you were there from the moment we set foot in this trashed excuse of a hideout!"

The branches moved even more as the demons became increasingly agitated.

"Shut up!" Hiei growled. "You'll get us killed!"

K'Ray ignored him completely. "And I bet your leader is even worse! Why doesn't he come face me? Is he too scared? Or is he just too ugly?"

Finally, a bat demon showed itself. It was huge, hideous, and dangerous. It hopped about on a branch directly in front of K'Ray, chattering with anger, its massive wings unfolded and beating the air.

"Are _you_ the boss?" K'Ray asked incredulously. "I've seen mouse demons more impressive than you!"

That was the final straw. The bat demon swooped from its branch, clawed hands extended. K'Ray turned as is ready to dive away, but tripped. She landed hard on her stomach, completely vulnerable.

Before Hiei could do anything, the bat demon had grabbed K'Ray and swooped to an even higher branch. It sat there, dangling the girl by her throat above the ground, which was fifty feet below her.

"Not so tough now, are you?" it hissed. "What can your petty words do for you now?"

Hiei moved to help K'Ray, but froze when the demon brought its mouth inches from her neck. "Move and she dies," it stated simply. Hiei snarled but didn't move.

_Stupid girl, _he thought. _You're going to die._

The bat demon ran a talon down K'Ray's cheek, drawing a bright line of blood. "You're helpless," it hissed gleefully.

"You're dead," K'Ray retorted.

Suddenly, the bat demon wailed in pain. It dropped K'Ray, clawing at its throat. Hiei darted forward, catching K'Ray before she hit the ground. He held her bridal style, staring up at the bat demon incredulously.

The demon screamed again as its skin tore. Blood splattered the ground in dark puddles. Its luminescent eyes rolled into the back of its head. With a final, strangled cry, it dropped off the branch, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

The other bat demons screeched in confusion. Then, showing their true colors, they all fled, unable to take any other course of action without their leader.

K'Ray grinned recklessly. "Yes!" she crowed. "I knew it would work!"

Hiei stared wide-eyed at the girl. "What?" he asked. "What did you just do?"

"I baited him," K'Ray stated. "Never underestimate the power of hurting someone's pride."

"But, he just-"

"Died?" K'Ray finished. Hiei set her down gently. "Yeah. I needed him to come in direct contact with me, so I taunted him, pretended to trip, and let him get a hold of me. I have the weird kind of…power…that lets me physically hurt anyone who touches me." As you can see," she paused, motioning at the bat demon corpse, "it works quite well."

Hiei hid his amazement under a scowl. "I will never touch you again," he said. K'Ray smiled widely.

"Just don't get me mad," she laughed. With a wave of her hand, she started off. "Come on, we have to find Kurama!"

Hiei followed, sighing. This girl never ceased to amaze him.

To Be Continued… 

Author's Note: Well, whaddya think? I'm so happy. The bakas at Cartoon Network took Yu Yu Hakusho off the air a while back, but one of the episodes is playing tonight! Yaaayy! It's at 3:30 in the morning, and since there's NO WAY on this good earth that I can stay up that late, I'm gonna tape it. I'm excited. Ok, please, please, please review! It'd mean a lot. Thanks everyone! Love ya!


	9. It Takes Two

Author's Note: Hi everybody! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I got the flu and my homework piled up in unbelievable amounts because of it. I'm very happy to be back, though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Little personal thing- Julz, I got the notebook today. That was so awesome! Thanx for taking the time to mail it!

Ok, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

The clearing that Kurama had been ambushed in was a sorry mess. Every trace of ki, ally and enemy, was faded and blended until not even a master could have picked up a trail. Hiei snorted in frustration, thrusting his katana into the ground.

"This is hopeless," he snarled. "You waited too long to come find me. Hn, I knew you would mess this up."

"Shut up, ok?" K'Ray snapped back. She walked around the battlefield, occasionally poking one of the demon corpses with her boot. "I'm tired of your trash."

"_My_ trash?" Hiei knew that he was purposely starting an argument, but he honestly didn't care. He was tired, frustrated, and his best friend was missing. He was going to vent on someone. "You're the one that has condemned Kurama to death, just because you weren't smart enough to mark out his trail."

"You know what?" K'Ray whirled around to face the fire demon, violet eyes blazing. "You have no right to say a thing! Because of you and your stupid pride, Kurama ran in the first place!"

"What?"

"Oh, come on! Don't you see? He was nearly suicidal after you said you didn't care. You were his _best friend_, and he questioned whether or not you would be better off without him. He trusted you and could only pray you trusted him back. Idiot, this is your fault."

Hiei was stunned. He stared, wide-eyed, as K'Ray stormed out of the clearing. The Ryokun didn't look back as she disappeared between the trees.

Kurama woke up slowly, not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed. With a sigh he sat up, stretching his sore muscles. Warm morning light filtered through the curtains to bathe the room in peace. The fox stood up, drowsily shaking his head.

On the table by the door were some new clothes for him. The pants were very similar to the ones he usually wore, except these were black. The tope was Chinese looking, with a high collar and frog closures. It was deep green and had the kanji for trust embroidered across the left shoulder. They were extremely comfortable.

After washing his hands and face, Kurama slipped outside of his room. Softly he padded down the hall, meaning to go outside for a breath of fresh air.

"Kurama-kun! Wait for me!"

Kurama flinched when he heard Ren's sing-song voice. "Of course," he replied, a fake smile plastered on his face. He did not care if Ren said they had been friends for years; she was really starting to get on his nerves.

The girl came running up, instantly attaching herself to the redhead's arm. "Let's see the town, shall we?"

Kurama sighed but followed the girl out of the hotel. She led him down the street, looking around. As they walked, Kurama studied his surroundings intently, hoping to recover some shred of memory. His eyes fell on a small, round mirror that was displayed in a shop's dirty window.

"_All this time we thought you were a brilliant strategist, when really you were just a lucky fool!"_

"_Watch it fox-boy! What does that word mean, anyway?"_

"_A strategist is someone who uses his brain."_

"_What!"_

"_Now now, boys…"_

Kurama blinked in surprise. He vaguely remembered a boy with slicked back black hair in a green uniform. He had used a mirror to rebound something, hadn't he? The mirror had been important too, but what…?

"Kurama-kun, look!" Ren pointed out a small restaurant down the street. "Let's have breakfast, ok?"

Kurama, once again, let himself be pulled along by the girl. This was becoming very tiring.

Hiei caught up with K'Ray the next morning. She was sitting by a creek, her knees tucked under her chin. She didn't respond when the fire demon sat next to her.

"Are you going to say something?" Hiei snapped. _No, _he berated himself. _Don't get angry! We need to make peace so that we can find Kurama._

"What do you want?" K'Ray sighed. She continued to stare at the sparkling water before her.

"Hn. Fine." Hiei made to stand up, but froze when K'Ray caught his wrist.

"Don't. I'm sorry, really I am. I'm just so worried. He could be hurt or dying, and I can't do anything!"

A single tear rolled down the girl's cheek. She jerked in surprise when she felt a callused hand wipe it away.

"Now, do _not_ cry," Hiei said, quickly covering up his kind action. "The last thing I want is a friend who cries."

K'Ray nodded, hiding her smile. So, the rock hard fire demon had some compassion after all.

"Do you think we'll ever find him?" she asked softly.

"We'd better," Hiei replied. "That baka fox has caused me enough trouble already."

Despite herself, K'Ray laughed. "Only you, Hiei," she said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Standing up, K'Ray brushed herself off before turning to survey the land around her. The clearing was about five miles behind them, Hiroku Mountain an imposing force to their left. _Matsuji, _she thought, _where are you hiding?_

Suddenly, she had it. With an excited yelp, the girl dragged Hiei up onto his feet. "I know where they are! I know where they are!" she exclaimed.

Hiei looked at her incredulously. "What are you babbling?" he asked. K'Ray ignored him, pointing at the mountain.

"Think. Matsuji _wants_ us to find him, but he wouldn't be so stupid as to hide somewhere as obvious as on Hiroku Mountain. But he knows we'd know that, and he wants us to know that he knows we know, so he'd hide where we'd know to find him. Get it?"

"_What!_"

"Look!" K'Ray pointed at the base of the mountain. "He would have figured out that we'd team up to find him, so he'll use my knowledge of his habits to lead us to his new hiding point. And he'd also use your knowledge of Kurama. Now, if you were Kurama, where would you be?"

"I'd be in a crowded town stealing every little thing that was of value," Hiei answered automatically. K'Ray grinned.

"Exactly. And if I was Matsuji, I'd be in an out-of-the-way place where I could monitor every movement my agents make."

"That still doesn't explain where they are."

"But it does!" K'Ray looked as if she was about to burst. "Next to Hiroku Mountain, by its base really, is a shabby city absolutely thick with thieves. About two miles above it, on the mountain's side, is a waterfall. Do you remember its name?"

Suddenly, Hiei grinned, too. "Trickster's Cavern."

"Yes! So Matsuji and Kurama are somewhere near Trickster's Cavern. I'm guessing we'll find them in that town."

"You're a genius," Hiei said, in awe. K'Ray blushed.

"Nah, I just know my geography."

Both grinned before setting off full-tilt for Hiroku Mountain.

Matsuji smiled as he watched Hiei and K'Ray in his scrying mirror. "So, the little detectives have figured it out. How positively cute."

He flicked a gloved hand, causing the image in the mirror to shift to Kurama and Ren. The two were eating at the restaurant, Ren being her usual simpering self while Kurama just stared at his food.

"I think it's time I stirred the pot a bit," Matsuji contemplated. He opened a telepathic link between himself and Ren.

"Do it," he commanded.

Kurama sighed heavily as he listened to Ren chatter on and on. He played with his chopsticks, not really listening.

Suddenly, Ren stopped talking. Kurama looked at her curiously to see her studying him intently.

"Ren, what-"

He was abruptly cut off as the girl leaned across the table, locking Kurama in a heated kiss.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note: Hehehehe, I am positively evil! Isn't Matsuji the type of guy you love to hate? And don't you just want to slap Ren? I do. And what's this? Hiei shows his soft side? Ooh, the plot thickens! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, please, please review! It would mean the world! Thanks everyone! Until next time!


	10. The Horror of Nightmares

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I had so much fun writing it. Guess what? I am going out with the cutest guy in my class. He's been on of my best friends for a couple years, and I finally told him that I liked him, and he said he liked me too! I'm really happy. We make a cute couple, in my opinion. Ok, sorry for boring you all. On with the story!

One more thing. The italics in this chapter are more dreams. Hah, you thought I was done with those, didn't you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama backed up frantically, tipping his chair over and crashing to the floor. Everyone in the restaurant stared at him as he scrambled up.

"What was that for?" he demanded. Ren looked surprised and a bit bewildered.

"So, you _don't_ remember," she said softly. "I was hoping the kiss would bring back your memory of me, but I guess not…"

"What?" Kurama asked. He was absolutely dazed. What was going on?

"I didn't want to say anything before," Ren explained. She colored slightly, as if embarrassed. "It would have been dangerous, because of your memory loss, but I thought I'd take the chance. You and I, we're in love."

Kurama stared at her incredulously. "But what about K'Ray?" he asked finally. Ren sighed.

"She was my best friend," she said. "You and I were together, but I had to leave. K'Ray said she'd look after you while I was gone. You fell for each other, and though I was hurt, I was happy for you two. But now she's in trouble, and we have to help her. I was just hoping you still had feelings for me."

Kurama struggled to wrap his mind around this explanation. He couldn't remember how he had met K'Ray, so it was possible, but Ren? How could he love her?

Ren stood up and walked over to Kurama's side, taking his hand in hers.

"I love you, Kurama."

Matsuji smiled as he watched the unfolding events in his scrying mirror. Finally, things were coming together perfectly.

"The best thing about you, Ren, is what a magnificent liar you are," he mused aloud.

"Matsuji-sama," a demon greeted as it came into the cavern. It bowed down, on clawed hand over its heart in a sign of respect.

"Rise, Tyar," Matsuji said. The demon's general stood up, making sure to not make eye contact with Matsuji.

"The Ryokun and the fire demon have been sighted five miles from here," Tyar reported. "They have stopped to rest at the base of Trickster's Cavern. By my estimate it will take them a day or two to scale the cliffs and reach us. Shall we dispose of them?"

"No," Matsuji replied. He cupped his chin thoughtfully. "I think it's time to add one more element of drama to this already fabulous play. Wouldn't you agree?"

Tyar bared his teeth in anticipation. "Absolutely," he said. With one last salute to his master, the general left the cavern.

Matsuji spent another few minutes watching Ren and Kurama before turning his attention to K'Ray and Hiei. Yes, one more element of drama was exactly what this needed.

That night, after a day's worth of hard traveling, Hiei and K'Ray had set up camp for the night. They were directly below Trickster's Cavern and a few miles from the city. After a heated argument, K'Ray had agreed with Hiei's reasoning to stay out of the city. At daybreak they would scale the cliffs and look for Matsuji's hideout, where they would hopefully find Kurama.

Hiei rolled himself in his blanket, listening to K'Ray's rhythmic breathing. His respect for the girl had grown tenfold since he had first met her, and they were becoming closer friends every day.

Every day. Hiei sighed. K'Ray had come seeking for his help only three days before, and yet it seemed like an eternity. Now that he thought about it, it had been a month since he had last seen Kurama. A month! How could he have been so negligent toward his best friend?

After the initial fight with the fox, Hiei had regretted his words and had wanted to set off to find him immediately. Genkai, however, refused to let him go. She said that, though they all missed Kurama terribly, it would be useless to search for him. She had looked for his ki and found so many false trails and patterns that it was a lost cause.

Life had been so different without Kurama there. Yusuke was gloomier and didn't talk as much, Kuwabara had become quicker to anger, and the girls had cried constantly. Without the fox's guidance, fights between the remaining friends had escalated to blows almost every single time. Even Genkai was testy, saying that Kurama had been the only one she could trust with anything around her temple.

Hiei groaned. "Why did you have to leave?" he asked the sky before falling into an uneasy sleep.

That same night, Kurama groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. He had spent the entire day staving off Ren's questions about his feelings with excuses and evasive remarks. Finally, pleading exhaustion, he had holed up in his room.

He still couldn't believe that he had ever loved Ren. That girl grated on every nerve in his body. But why would she lie? And if she was lying, how did she know him then? It just didn't make sense, and the fox was too tired to think about it now.

And what about his so-called enemy, Hiei? When would he meet him? Ren had told him some horrible stories about the fire demon's heartless deeds, but after today he had serious doubts about their credibility, too.

Kurama sighed at the prospect of seeing Ren again. Maybe he should just say he liked her, and then hold out until his memory returned…

The fox fell asleep wondering what K'Ray and this mysterious Hiei were dreaming about.

_It was dark, damp, and very cold. Hiei looked around as he walked forward, the pounding of the waterfall that hid Trickster's Cavern reverberating off the walls. In front of him, Hiei could see K'Ray. She quickened her pace and soon was swallowed up by the darkness._

"_K'Ray, get back here!" Hiei hissed. Silence answered him. Speeding up, the fire demon cursed fluently. That stupid girl. She was always getting him in trouble._

_Suddenly Hiei found himself in a large cavern. Torches fastened to the stone walls brightly lighted it. Across the room a demon was seated. He had long black hair tied back in a high ponytail and gray eyes. He waved a gloved hand in Hiei's direction._

"_Hello," he greeted. "I've waited so long to meet you." Hiei slid his hand down to his katana._

"_Where is Kurama?" he demanded. The demon laughed coldly. With a grin he clapped his hands._

_Two demons came forward from behind his chair. One had Kurama in his grasp. The fox was tightly bound and gagged. He looked at Hiei with frightened emerald eyes. The other demon was also holding someone._

_It was K'Ray._

"_Get off me, you jerk!" K'Ray demanded. The gloved demon stood up, walked over, and slapped her._

"_Shut up," he said ominously. "Or do I have to brand you again?"_

_Hiei growled. So this was Matsuji. He unsheathed his katana, the blade glinting in the torchlight._

"_Give me them," he said. Matsuji shook his head._

"_I'll kill them first," he replied. Hiei started forward, but he was too late. Matsuji stabbed at K'Ray with a dagger. The blade buried itself deep in her chest. Ripping it out, Matsuji turned to Kurama. He slashed the fox across the throat, smiling with triumph as Kurama screamed into the gag that filled his mouth. _

_Hiei threw his katana in fury, trying to kill Matsuji, but the demon was gone. The demon stepped back, melting into one of his portals. The katana whistled through the air, turning in a circle once before thudding into Kurama's stomach._

_Horror gripped Hiei. He had stabbed his best friend! He had killed him! The fire demon knelt beside both of his friends, afraid to see their faces. K'Ray smiled softly at him, pain shadowing her gorgeous violet eyes. Her entire chest was soaked with blood. Hiei leaned down to catch her last words._

"_Thank you, Hiei," she said. Hiei nearly cried. The Ryokun didn't realize that Kurama was dying. She hadn't seen the katana hit him, so she still thought he was alive. "Tell him I love him." _

_Her eyes slowly closed, and she was gone. Hiei turned to Kurama, fearing his soul had fled, too. To his surprise, the fox was still breathing. _

"_Kurama, don't die," he pleaded. "You've had worse than this before, I've seen it. Why die now?"_

_Kurama just looked at him with those bright emerald eyes. Hiei suddenly realized why the fox was dying; he had lost the will to live, plain and simple. These wounds only sped up the process._

"_Kurama, I didn't mean any of those things," Hiei said. "You're my best friend. Don't leave me, please! You're the only one I can trust. You can't just give up!"_

_Kurama opened his mouth to speak. Instead, a coughing spasm seized him, and blood spurted from his mouth. Finally, it stopped. The fox took a ragged breath before trying to talk again._

"_I…know, Hiei," he gasped. "This was…my fault. I can't live…anymore. I've hurt you…all of you…too much."_

_Hiei did cry now. His black tear gems clattered to the floor, bouncing off the stone. "Idiot," he whispered harshly. "Don't do this."_

_Kurama smiled one last time, tears in his dimming eyes. "I'm…sorry."_

_He was gone._

Hiei bolted upright, jerking when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. In his confused state, he still didn't know if he was awake or asleep. He lashed out, grabbing who ever it was in a vicious chokehold.

"H-Hiei!"

Hiei snapped back to reality. He looked down and realized that he was choking K'Ray. He scrambled back, eyes wide. The girl rubbed her bruising neck ruefully, a wry smile on her face.

"That's the last time I try and wake _you_ up," she commented. Hiei stared at his shaking hands, trying to reorient himself.

"Hey, calm down. It's ok," K'Ray said. She went to Hiei's side, draping a comforting arm across his shoulders. "It was just a dream. Tomorrow we'll find Kurama and everything will be the way it should. Don't worry."

Hiei smiled (well, sort of), glad that K'Ray was there. She leaned her head down until it rested in Hiei's soft spikes of hair, adding even further comfort for the distressed fire demon.

"I'll make sure nothing happens, to you or to Kurama," she promised. Hiei brought her out to arm's length. He studied her for a moment before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'll protect you," he vowed, "even if it costs me my life."

K'Ray was surprised at first, but realized this was probably because of what Hiei had dreamed. She hugged him back, smiling when he reiterated his promise.

"I'll protect you."

Matsuji leaned back in his chair after dismissing the K'Ray and Hiei's images from the mirror.

"You'd better protect them," he said. "If you don't, your dream will come true."

"But sire, wasn't it just that? Wasn't it only a dream?" Tyar asked.

"Oh no. I just showed Hiei the future."

Tyar joined in as Matsuji laughed triumphantly.

To Be Continued… 

Author's Note: Well, whaddya think? I hope you all liked it. How is Hiei going to change the future? This all goes to show that dreams are so much more than they seem to be. Please, please, please review! Tell me what you think! Thanks everyone!

Oh, and it's National Friendship Week, so tell your buds you love 'em! Till next time!


	11. Take The Plunge

Author's Note: Hi everybody! I am sosososososososo sorry that I haven't been able to update. So here we are, my new chapter, _finally_ up. I am doing this science project, and I had to work with lime. The powder, not the citrus thing. Anyways, it turns out that it eats away human skin, and I was stupid enough to get some on my hand. It hurts like hellfire and it's all red and raw. Man, it sucks. Stupid project. Ok, sorry. On with the story!

(Oh, and I'm listening to _Ordinary World_ by Duran Duran. It'll go good with this chapter if ya listen to it while reading.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Hakusho.

**K**urama woke up about midnight, instantly awake and alert. He felt a strange ki coming from Ren's room next door. It felt so familiar, and yet so outlandish at the same time. After a few moments of hesitancy, the fox got up, determined to find out who it was.

Creeping into the hall, Kurama stopped in front of Ren's door, pressing his ear against the door. The voices were muffled, but he could still make out what they were saying.

"—I have to keep this up?" Ren was asking.

"Not much longer. The Ryokun and the fire demon have been seen at the base of Trickster's Cavern. A day, two at the most, I promise."

Kurama didn't recognize this voice, though he felt as though he should have. He did, however, know what 'the Ryokun and fire demon' meant.

K'Ray and his so-called enemy, Hiei.

"Oh, good!" Ren squealed. Kurama heard her clap her hands. "I've been counting the days until I got to see K'Ray's dead body."

Now Kurama was confused. Didn't Ren say that she and K'Ray had been best friends? Why would she want to see her dead?

"I knew that would make you happy," the mysterious voice said. "We have to arrange a way to get Kurama over to my hideout in Trickster's Cavern without him suspecting a thing."

"But how?" Ren inquired. The mystery person laughed softly.

"Just leave that to me, my dear," he replied. "Just continue your marvelous façade as the adoring comrade."

"Fine," Ren sighed.

Kurama had heard enough. So, he was being tricked this entire time. Hurrying back to his room, the fox packed some supplies. He slipped on his boots and padded out the door, determined to find K'Ray and Hiei on his own. Maybe then he would get the answers he needed.

**I**t was cold and raining. K'Ray struggled to the top of a ledge, turned back, and helped Hiei up. The fire demon was having a miserable time in the frigid weather. As he scrambled onto the rocky cliff, K'Ray looked down, measuring their ascent.

"Curse it all," she muttered to the wind. "We've been at this all day and we haven't even hit the halfway point. And what about shelter? I am _not_ sleeping in the rain."

"Will you quit griping?" Hiei snapped. He shivered, pulling his hood lower to ward off the icy droplets.

"No. I'm very happy with whining, thank you very much," K'Ray retorted. She turned, looking up toward Trickster's Cavern. "Well, there's no avoiding it. We'll have to stop and search for shelter."

"Not a chance! We have to find Kurama, not a place for you to primp."

"Primp? Interesting word choice, my friend." The Ryokun smiled, violet eyes shining. "But do you really think it'll help Kurama if we slip on some wet rock and break our necks?"

"Hn. Whatever," Hiei mumbled. He walked along the ledge until he found a cleft in the mountainside. It was a trail that wound around the face of the mountain before becoming lost among the cliffs. "Here. There's a trail here."

"Good." K'Ray took Hiei's hand and pulled him along the trail. "C'mon. I'm sick of being wet."

The two demons walked along the trail for a good hour before any sign of caves was seen. As the first opening was spotted, K'Ray became excited and ran ahead.

"Hey! Come back!" Hiei snapped, but the girl was already hidden by the tall evergreens that shadowed the trail. Cursing fluently, Hiei picked up speed and followed K'Ray's scent through the forest.

After a couple minutes of traveling, Hiei found the cave they had seen from a higher ledge. But there was no sign of K'Ray.

Hiei walked into the clearing, immediately wary. He surreptitiously put his hand close to his katana, in case it was needed.

Suddenly, a large group of unfamiliar kis came up behind him. Spinning around, Hiei came face to face with the oddest people he had ever seen.

They looked human enough from the neck down, clad in the scarlet flowing robes of forest priests. But their heads were those of owls, slightly larger than a normal man's head. The leader, whose robes were embroidered with purple designs, regarded him with round, unblinking yellow eyes.

"Who are you, and why are you near our temple?" the owl priest asked. Hiei stared at him in shock for a moment. How the heck did he talk with that beak?

"My name is Hiei Jaganshi," the fire demon replied. "I meant no harm to your temple. I was passing through with a companion." The polite words tasted bitter on his tongue, but Hiei knew that if he wasn't respectful, he would probably have to fight some very well trained priests.

And when it was twenty to one, respect was the way to go.

"A companion, you say?" the priest asked. "Do you mean the Ryokun?"

With a wave of his hand, two of the owl people came forward. K'Ray was standing between them, looking very frustrated. Hiei was confused. Why hadn't K'Ray killed them when they touched her?

But then he noticed the wards wrapped around the girl's arms, from wrist to elbow. Her legs were covered in the same way, and the wards were painted with designs very similar to the ones Gama had used on Kurama when they fought at the Dark Tournament.

Hiei cursed violently. Why did that stupid girl always get caught! Hellfire, she was more like the fox than he had originally thought.

"Do want your companion back?" the owl priest asked. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"That would be nice, yes," he said. The owl priest ruffled his feathers but didn't comment.

"If you pass our ordeal, you and have the Ryokun back and we will show you the way to Trickster's Cavern. That is where you want to go, is it not?"

Hiei was surprised. "Yes, but how did you-"

"Enough. To gain all we offered, you must pass through the Cave of Nightmares. Sounds easy, right?"

"Piece of cake," Hiei sighed. Great. Another stupid demon religion voodoo thing for him to undertake.

"When you go through this cave, it will show you your heart's truths. And your heart," the priest paused as he bent to look Hiei in the eye, "your heart is in turmoil about who it values the most. You do not know whom you would sacrifice yourself for when the time comes, and it scares you. But beware, for the truth about who you love might break you."

"Hn. Can I just get this over with?" Hiei asked rudely. He _hated_ doing these stupid things! What was the point? What was it going to prove?

"Follow me." The owl priest turned and began to walk towards the cave behind him, Hiei a few steps behind. The priest stopped just before the entrance, motioning towards the velvety darkness before him. "As soon as you step inside, you will not be able to come back. When your heart learns the truth, you will be able to return. All right?"

"Whatever," Hiei snapped. As he walked inside the cave, he heard K'Ray shout.

"Be careful, Hiei! Come back to me!"

The fire demon smiled before plunging into the darkness.

**K**urama paused in his hurried escape from the village. He looked back the way he had come, surprised to see how much ground he had covered during the day. The city lights were just small twinklings far away.

He sighed, pushing his wet hair away from his face. It had begun to rain almost as soon as he had left the hotel, and now it was about an hour until nightfall. The fox surveyed his surroundings before deciding to try tackling the cliffs as long as he had light.

Kurama started the hard climb, carefully feeling for handholds as he made his slow ascent up the side. The tricky thing about Hiroku Mountain was its structure. For about a mile it was sheer cliffs up. After that, it looked more like a mountain, complete with forests, trails, everything.

The fox had a hard time of it, slipping a few times and having to double back. Sometimes the ledges widened and Kurama could rest, but it was a rare thing.

As the sun began dipping behind the hills, the boy was at an impasse (yes, that is how it's spelled.) The ledge he was on jutted inwards. A large gorge split the rock near the base of the next cliff that soared upwards on the mountain face. Kurama would have to cross the rift if he was to continue, but how?

Steeling his resolve, the fox leaned over to gage the distance to the bottom. It was deep and very dark, maybe a hundred-foot fall. Not something he wanted to experience. After walking along the rift for a while, Kurama was dismayed to discover that it didn't narrow anywhere, and the smallest place was a good fifty feet across.

The fox kneeled down, taking a seed from his hair. It was a steel-leaf runner, one of the few vines that had a thick enough stem to grow in a horizontal path in mid-air without dipping to the ground. He coaxed the vine to take root in the rift's lip, and with some spirit energy had it grow across the gap to the other side like a bridge. After guiding another couple vines to grow along the original, Kurama estimated it was strong enough to support his weight.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped tentatively onto the makeshift bridge. The vines dipped an inch or two, but otherwise held. He placed both feet onto the vines, thanking Inari for his natural gift of balance. He took another step, and another, and was soon in the middle of his vine bridge.

A brisk wind lifted his crimson hair, causing it to float around him like a fiery hair. Kurama's breath caught in his throat as the breeze brought a bitter scent to him.

BloodRacers.

The bestial creatures were grouped at the lip of the rift. They looked like massive, six hundred pound tigers, with flat, down-thrust, angular faces and glaring slanted eyes. Their six inch claws were stained a bloody red, hence their name. The fur was a velvety, sapphire blue, and their faces were streaked with black stripes. Their barbed, whip-like tails slashed the air behind them.

Kurama quickly studied the group and thanked Fate that these were all males. For both sexes of BloodRacers look exactly the same, except for one major difference.

Females had wings.

One of the BloodRacers placed a heavy paw on the vine bridge. The vines protested but luckily held. Kurama took a few quick steps toward the opposite ledge, knowing that if he didn't make it in time, he would most likely die from the fall.

The BloodRacers growled in frustration. One of them began to roar throatily.

An answering cry resounded from the darkness below. Kurama's head whipped down just in time to see a female BloodRacer come soaring from the depths, its eagle-like wings spread wide.

With a growl it swooped at Kurama, its deadly claws clipping him on the shoulder. The fox cried out as he swayed dangerously to the left, nearly falling. He began to run, desperately heading for the other side.

He never made it. The female BloodRacer's crushing jaws closed around Kurama's shoulder, cracking bone. The force of the impact sent Kurama forward, his feet leaving the bridge.

Both he and the flying demon tumbled into the rift's yawning depths.

To Be Continued… 

Author's Note: Please don't kill me! I really didn't want to end the chapter here, but I decided it would be an excellent cliffhanger. What is Hiei going through in the cave? What about Kurama? I will update really soon, I promise. Things are just kinda rough in my life right now, so no guarantees. But I will try my best! Pleasepleaseplease review! It would mean a lot! Thanks everyone! Until next time!


	12. The Truth Always Hurts

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am so happy! One of my fav authors, Dragonflyr, posted 'Eyewash', the sequel to '9 Months', which is one of my fav stories! Yay! And I just finished reading 'The Ink Dark Moon,' which is a collection of love poems from Ono no Komachi and Izumi Shikibu. I totally recommend you get it. It rocks! The poems are from the Heian Era and are really sweet and sad. Ok, get this. Every year, my school does a Christmas pageant. Lame, I know. This year I get to be an angel, and my boyfriend is a wise man. Hah! There is nothing wise about him! Can you believe it? Allrighty, let's get on with the story!

This chapter is dedicated to my best friends Julia, Erica, Ashlee, Mary Kate, and my BF Tyler. Love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

It was pitch black and extremely humid. Hiei had only been walking for a few minutes before he had to shed his cloak. He didn't know where he was going; in fact, he was still pondering what the owl priest had said.

_You will discover who you care for the most…who you would sacrifice yourself for…_

Hiei snorted derisively. He already knew the answer to that question—Yukina. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen. Hn. And all of this trouble because that stupid Ryokun didn't have the intelligence to watch where she was running.

After a couple more minutes of traveling through the mysterious cave, Hiei grew frustrated. What the hellfire was he doing? _I know what I'm doing,_ he thought contemptuously, _I'm walking through a baka cave because some baka owl priests want to see what's in my heart. Hn. _

In anger, the fire demon kicked the cave wall, ignoring the pain in his foot. Torches abruptly flared to life, illuminating the cave tunnel in a surreal light. The tunnel that Hiei was in stretched almost to the end of the fire demon's vision before turning violently. He studied his surroundings for a moment longer before stalking down the tunnel.

Just as he reached the corner, the torches began to sputter. One by one, they flickered out, once again plunging the cave/tunnel into darkness. Hiei huffed impatiently, dropping his hand to his katana.

Suddenly, a figure appeared just around the corner, as if he or she had walked into the half-light. Hiei studied the person intently. It was female and dressed in a traditional kimono. Her aqua hair was bound in a high ponytail. Hiei caught his breath sharply.

"K-kasaan?"

**T**he world around him came slowly into focus, the edges of his vision tinged with red. Kurama tried to sit up, falling back with a groan when he couldn't. Everything hurt. With a grimace of pain, the fox turned his head. The BloodRacer that had fallen with him was dead, impaled on a rocky spear that jutted from the ravine floor. High above, Kurama could hear the other cat demons growling.

"I don't know how this happened," Kurama said to himself through gritted teeth, "but Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are _so_ going to pay for-"

Yusuke! Hiei! Kuwabara! Inari, he remembered!

Tears of relief sprang to Kurama's eyes. It felt so good to have his memory back, he couldn't describe it. He laid back down, reveling in the feeling of just _remembering_. He had been ambushed in the forest near Hiroku Mountain. Well, that would explain how Matsuji had been able to give him amnesia, probably with a serum or something to that effect. And his friends…

He remembered that all too well. But from what he had picked up from Ren and Matsuji's conversation, Hiei had paired up with K'Ray and was even now looking for him. The very thought filled him with joy. So his friends hadn't abandoned him! Maybe there was some hope, after all.

But first, he had to try and get out of the ravine. He shifted slightly, grimacing as he realized that quite a few bones had been broken in the fall. Luckily, none of his internal organs had been damaged. Fate had blessed him this day.

With what little spirit energy he had left, the fox grew a small herbal plant that would speed the healing process. He forced himself to use his hand and pick a few of the berries that grew on the plant's limbs. After choking down the bitter fruit, he settled back as the expected drowsiness stole over him.

He was soon fast asleep, unaware that he would be very rudely awakened.

**"K**-kasaan?"

Hiei's mother didn't speak. She gazed at him sadly, imploringly. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she reached out to her son, her skin softly glowing as if lit by starlight.

Despite himself, Hiei took a step back. "But you're dead!" he said harshly. "You killed yourself after I was thrown off the cliff!"

Tears in her eyes, Hiei's mother shook her head. "No, my son," she whispered softly, her voice like sakura petals falling on snow, "I did not. I am so sorry for not finding you before now."

"Stop lying!" Hiei demanded. "You're dead. This is some stupid trick by those priests."

The tears slid down the ice woman's cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said again. She turned and ran down the tunnel, her footsteps echoing in the darkness.

"Kasaan, wait!" Hiei shouted. He had no idea what was going on, and was firmly convinced that this was some hoax. But to see his mother, even if it was just an illusion, after so many years…

The fire demon chased after her, using his acute senses to find his way along the inky tunnel. He ran for a long time, the sound of his mother running just in front of him.

Suddenly, he burst into a gargantuan cavern, washed with moonlight. Well, it looked like moonlight. There were no openings to the outside sky.

In front of him was his mother, standing at the edge of a yawning fissure that opened up next to the wall, its dark depths looking like the gateway to the underworld itself. Hiei started violently; two people he would have never thought to see there was standing next to the forlorn ice woman.

One was someone he had watched over for most of his life, but who didn't know the face of her protector. Yukina looked at him sadly, motioning to their mother.

"Don't you love her, Hiei? Don't you love me?" she asked. Hiei's eyes widened. He was now convinced that all this was real, no matter how strange it had turned out as.

"You know?"

"Yes…my brother." Yukina smiled, her innocent face radiating joy. "At last I have found you. We're together again, a family. All three of us."

Hiei turned from her to the final person there. He stared incredulously at her, unsure of what to say.

"How did you get down here?" he finally demanded.

K'Ray cocked her head at him, a beautiful gleam in her violet eyes. "I don't know," she said, shrugging. "One minute I was standing next to those bird men and the next I was right here, watching this touching reunion. I'm happy for you, really. It's wonderful that you've found the missing pieces in your life."

Hiei's lips twitched in a smile. He nodded his head in thanks.

"But what now?" he asked.

"I think we-"

K'Ray never finished her sentence. Three spiked tentacles came whipping up from the fissure's depths, each one wrapping around one of the women standing at the gap's edge. Hiei's mother screamed as she fell, desperately trying to freeze the thing, but to no avail. Yukina grabbed at a chink in the rock, holding on for dear life. K'Ray stabbed her dagger into the dirt, the rose she had tucked into her hair so long before falling into the hellish opening's depths.

_What do I do?_ Hiei thought frantically. _I can only save one of them. Only one…_

His mother, his sister, his traveling companion. One of them, but who?

K'Ray formed a mental link with Hiei.

_Save one of your family, you idiot!_

Hiei thought it over furiously. Who was the most important?

K'Ray fell a little farther in even as Yukina slipped beyond the edge, her hand the only thing visible. Hiei's mother struggled, but she couldn't break free.

This had all transpired in the span of five seconds. Hiei dove toward the women, katana drawn. He had decided on who he was going to save—he was going to save Yukina. Faster than the blink of an eye, he dove for the woman he cared about the most, just as all three disappeared into the darkness. He dove for the woman he loved, for the woman he would sacrifice everything, even his life for. He grabbed at the hand of the most important person to him.

He grabbed onto K'Ray.

**K**urama was jolted into awareness by a sharp pain in his side. Opening his eyes blearily, he looked up at the tall, lean figure that had kicked him.

"Well well, it seems the clever fox has been caught once again." Matsuji looked over at Ren, who was standing next to him. "Good job, Ren."

"Why do you keep running away?" she asked Kurama, a pouting look on her face. "I'm beginning to think you don't like me."

Kurama glared at her. "I'm glad you finally figured it out," he snarled. He snapped his gaze back to Matsuji. "What do you want, Matsuji?"

"Oh, you've gotten your memory back, have you?" Matsuji commented. He smiled at Kurama's confused look. "If you still had amnesia, you wouldn't have known who I was."

Kurama cursed himself silently for his slip up. "What are you going to do now?" he demanded. He fought down the panic that was growing inside him. He couldn't move, and his worst enemy was standing right in front of him. Matsuji couldn't get a better opening for slaughter.

"What am _I_ going to do?" Matsuji mused. He looked up to the sky as if deep in thought. "First of all, I am going to remove your memory. All of it."

Kurama shuddered in fear. "What?" he asked harshly.

"You heard me. I can no longer let you remember anything, not even your precious K'Ray. You will have complete amnesia, and I can promise you that this time, it'll be permanent." The demon kicked at the BloodRacer's carcass in amusement, as if the bloody sight made him happy.

"But why?"

"For fun, I suppose. Hiei and K'Ray are getting even closer to my hideout with every hour that passes. Imagine their faces when they see that you serve me simply because you can't remember who you are."

"And why would I serve you?"

"So many questions!" Matsuji chided mockingly. "You will serve me because I will promise you your memory if you do as I say. And I will say…to take your friend's souls."

"No!" Kurama snapped. Matsuji took two soul gems from his pocket, an onyx one for Hiei and an opal for K'Ray. "I won't kill them!"

"Yes, you will," Matsuji retorted. Kurama could see that he was getting tired of the banter. "You will because you will be so desperate to get your memory back, even a shred of it, you will do whatever I say."

The demon took a syringe from his pocket, grinning as he plunged it into Kurama's arm. "If it's any comfort, you won't know who you're killing."

Kurama screamed in anguish as darkness took him once again.

To Be Continued… 

Author's Note: How'd you like it? Hiei loves K'Ray, Hiei loves K'Ray…I am so sorry, Julia! I know it pained you to read that. I hope you had fun with this chapter, because I sure did! Hehehe, that was great…though I feel really bad for Kurama. Come on, losing his memory twice? That has to suck. All righty, please review! It would mean so much! Thanks, and until next time, ja ne!


	13. I Had To Let You Know

Author's Note: Hi everyone! So so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Ok, I slept over at my best friend's house on Saturday. We watched War of the Worlds and Gremlins. Ever since I was little, I have had an immense phobia to gremlins. They're really scary! Well, I watched the movie again and am proud to say that I've gotten over my fear. Yay! Our school Christmas pageant is tomorrow. No! I'm an angel and we have to stand really close, so we'll all get beat up by each other's wings. NOT fun. Well, on with the story!

I'm listening to "The Promise" off the Pure Moods CD and Christmas Eve/Sarajevo off the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. They match this chapter very well, so listen to it while reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**W**hen Kurama woke up again, he didn't recognize where he was. He was lying on a large bed in a well furnished, carpeted room, though the walls were made of stone. A distant rumbled growled its way through the rough walls and into Kurama's aching head. He sat up with a groan, moving stiffly because of all the bandages. Dried blood cracked along his jaw.

The fox stood up, and, after stretching his aching muscles, left the room and began walking down the hall. Once again, frustrating questions swam in his head. Where was he? What was he doing here? But they were joined by a new and even more devastating question.

Who _was_ he?

Kurama made his way into a large cavern brightly lit by torches. A throne was at the opposite end. On it sat a tall, lean man with black hair that he had never seen before (or had he? He couldn't remember) and next to him was a beautiful girl with long, golden hair. She winked at him, smiling slyly.

"Ah, so you're awake," the man said. He folded his gloved hands, seeming immensely satisfied. "Good."

"Um, sorry, I don't…know you," Kurama finally replied. He looked around again, confused, before returning his gaze to the man.

"Oh, yes, I forgot," the man said, surprised. "You can't remember anything, can you?"

"No."

Kurama didn't catch the smile the man tossed to the girl.

"Well then, let me introduce everyone," he continued. "I am Matsuji, this is Ren, and you, my friend, are Kurama."

Matsuji? Ren? Kurama played with the names in his head. He had heard them before, he was sure of it…but where? And his name—Kurama. The fox sighed. It was really quite sad that he didn't even know who he was.

"All right," Kurama said determinedly. So what if he had amnesia? He wasn't going to run around blind. "I thank you for your help, and I'm sorry if this is blunt, but for all I know you could be lying to me. How do I know you're telling the truth and not using me?"

Matsuji laughed. "My, but aren't you smart," he exclaimed in a pleased way. "I wouldn't expect any less of you. Well, here's your proof. You're injured quite badly, right?"

Kurama nodded stiffly.

"You were hurt by two people I am about to show you. I'll explain further in a moment."

Kurama went over to a basin by Matsuji. The black-haired demon waved his hand across the surface. The dark liquid rippled, shimmering translucently. After a moment, the hazy image of two people kneeling on a cliff came into view, getting sharper every second. The girl had long black hair in a ponytail and violet eyes, and the boy had spiky black hair with a white starburst and red eyes.

As Kurama watched, the boy pushed the girl out at arms' length. He held her there for a moment, before pulling her in and kissing her.

"They are K'Ray and Hiei," Matsuji said. "Both are heartless thieves and have ransacked my home dozens of times. They attacked you on the road and continued on their way here. They need to be stopped, and soon, before another life is taken." Matsuji turned to regard Kurama, who was staring at the scrying mirror. "What if I said I could give you back your memory, every scrap of it?"

Kurama instantly snapped his gaze to the demon standing next to him. "What's the price?" he asked sardonically.

"My my, ever to the point, aren't you?" Matsuji asked. "All I ask is that you kill those two when they come here. That is all, and I will help you regain your memory."

"When will they be here?"

"An hour at the most."

Kurama turned once again to the two people. They were running up a path along the mountainside. In the distance you could see the waterfall that hid Trickster's Cavern.

He thought it over. He didn't even know these people (or did he?) and wasn't sure if they had done anything wrong. But he was hurt, and how else could he explain that? Besides, he _would_ get his memory back, and that was the most important thing…

"All right," he said. "I'll do it."

Matsuji smiled. "Good," he said. "Come, let us get you some new clothes."

He led Kurama away, smiling cruelly the whole while.

**H**iei swung K'Ray up from the crevice, pulling her into his arms. What had just happened? He had let his mother and sister die, that's what. And why…?

Because he was in love with K'Ray.

Suddenly, the Ryokun disappeared from his arms. The cave around him seemed to be melting, like a watercolor painting left in the rain. It became hazy and indistinct, and before Hiei knew it, he was kneeling by the cavern's mouth.

"What…happened?" he asked, gazing around in complete confusion. He was surrounded by the owl priests, who were talking excitedly among themselves. A small figure pushed her way out of the crowd.

"Hiei! Hiei, are you ok?" K'Ray asked, throwing herself down next to the fire demon. The wards were still wrapped around her arms and legs.

"Where am I?" Hiei finally asked. K'Ray looked at him in concern.

"You went into the cave about three hours ago," she said. "What happened in there?"

Hiei suddenly grabbed K'Ray by the shoulders, studying her intently. She was ok, but why? Had that all been a dream? But that didn't matter. He knew the truth now. He loved her.

Abruptly, Hiei pulled K'Ray forward. He pressed her lips to his in a chaste yet loving kiss, all his emotions coming forth. He formed a telepathic link with the girl.

_I love you, K'Ray._

K'Ray sat there, shocked. Finally, she pulled away, looking at Hiei with surprise.

"Hiei, I—I don't-"

Hiei put a hand to her mouth, smiling slightly. "It's ok," he assured her. "I know; you're in love with Kurama. I just…I had to let you know. In case something happens." The specter of his nightmare surfaced, but he pushed it away.

"I'm sorry," K'Ray whispered, blushing. She leaned forward, kissing Hiei on the cheek. "If it helps, I care about you immensely…just not in that way."

"I understand." All compassion gone, the fire demon turned to the owl priests, who were hovering to the side. "Hey, bird-brains!" he barked. "So everything in there was just an illusion?"

"Yes," the head priest said. "Your own heart made that whole encounter happen. It was trying to tell you who you loved the most." The owl seemed to smile. "Did you get your answer?"

"Hn." Hiei stood up, pulling K'Ray up, too. "Which way to Trickster's Cavern?"

The priests pointed up a winding path. Hiei strained his hearing. In the distance he could hear the grumbling of the waterfall.

"Thanks," K'Ray said, and both she and Hiei began running up the path towards the waterfall. Towards Kurama.

The two demons had come to an unspoken understanding. Though Hiei's heart did ache for K'Ray, her heart had already been claimed by a certain redhead, and she saw Hiei only as a friend. Their relationship was strictly platonic—they were good friends, like brother and sister. They weren't going to let unrequited love get in the way of their friendship, but they weren't going to let it go anywhere, either.

But that didn't mean they couldn't hold hands as they ran up the path.

**K**urama looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a new black tunic and pants and his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. He sighed deeply; what was going on?

He turned and looked back into a scrying mirror, where the small images of K'Ray and Hiei were growing ever nearer to Trickster's Cavern. He didn't even know these people, and yet he was going to kill them.

Funny how things worked.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short! I'm low on time, so this was kinda like a filler chapter. The next one will be packed with action, I assure you. Pleasepleaseplease review! It'd mean a lot. Thanks, and Merry Christmas!


	14. Fateful Meeting

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. Oh, I just love spending the holidays with my family and friends! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in so long. Holiday turmoil, you know. My sister got a mouse for Christmas. A mouse! His name is Benny. He's really cute.

I'm listening to Yellowcard, the Ocean Avenue album. It goes great with this chapter.

Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**"W**ell, here it is," K'Ray said. "Trickster's Cavern." She climbed the last ledge that bordered the thunderous waterfall.

Hiei climbed up too, regarding the cavern's entrance with apprehension. The nightmare kept coming back, images of K'Ray and Kurama dead swimming before his eyes. He angrily shook his head, gripping the hilt of his katana. No baka dream was going to mess with him.

"Come on," he snapped, and walked toward the waterfall. K'Ray rolled her eyes before following him. Even though he had said he loved her, he still acted like a jerk. It was in his makeup.

The Ryokun stepped lightly into the pool that the waterfall spilled into. She waded in carefully, stopping when the water was playing around her knees.

"Well?" she asked Hiei, who still stood by the water's edge. "Aren't you coming?"

"Of course," Hiei replied. "I'm just…making sure there's no danger."

"Uh huh," K'Ray said, unconvinced. "Come on, you coward, it's just a little water. It's not even cold."

Hiei glared at her. "I'm not _scared_ of water," he snapped. "But I'm a fire demon. Water and I don't…mix."

"Yeah yeah," K'Ray said, waving him off. "Get in."

Cursing fluently, Hiei stomped in, boots and all. K'Ray grinned before stepping farther into the water. Suddenly, her foot slipped on some algae. She plunged into the water, completely submerged.

Hiei's heart flared with fear, but it was quickly dispelled as the girl came splashing back up, laughing hard. She smiled, blushing.

"Well, that was embarrassing," she commented. "Forget that ever happened."

Hiei laughed. "No problem," he said teasingly. K'Ray splashed him before continuing her journey into the water. Hiei followed until the bottom of the pool dropped from beneath their feet and they were swimming. K'Ray looked back once more before diving towards the bottom and under the waterfall.

Hiei took a deep breath and plunged underwater after the Ryokun. The water was crystal clear and he could see K'Ray was she struggled against the current and finally slipped under the waterfall. He followed her, swimming with strong, definite strokes. There was an instant of intense pressure as he passed under the waterfall, then it was gone.

He broke the surface, shaking his sopping hair back into its gravity-defying shape. Clambering onto the rocky sore in front of him, he studied his surroundings with tactical curiosity.

The cave he was in was relatively small, about thirty feet in diameter. Behind him was a large tunnel, winding its way through darkness. It took a sudden turn and the rest of the path was swallowed in black.

Hiei stood up, raising his body temperature to dry his clothes. "K'Ray?" he called. The said girl poked her head around from the tunnel's entrance.

"It's safe," she said. "Come on, I can feel Kurama's ki."

Hiei ran after the girl, his crimson eyes shining with doubt and hope, a very dangerous mixture. Kurama was here, but so was his nightmare.

Looking in front of him, Hiei caught the sight of K'Ray's back and she quickened her pace and disappeared into the darkness.

Hiei cursed, fear eating his heart. "Get back here!" he hissed, but he received no answer. The fire demon sprinted around the corner, down a tunnel that was about one hundred feet long, and around another corner. He pulled up quickly, finding himself in a huge, brightly lit cavern.

The exact same one from his dream.

The demon that had started everything, Matsuji, was lounging in a throne at the other side of the cavern. A blond demon stood next to him, carelessly examining her nails.

"Hello," Matsuji greeted, "I've waited so long to meet you." Hiei's breath caught. Those were the same words that haunted him.

"Where is Kurama?" he demanded. He felt for his katana hilt, ready for anything.

"Right here," Matsuji replied. He clapped his hands, summoning forward two demons. Just as Hiei feared, one had Kurama, tightly bound and gagged, in his grasp. The other had K'Ray.

"Want to watch me kill them?" Matsuji asked brightly. "You don't know how long I've waited for this. It's been about a month since Kurama left you, right? How does it feel to see him again?"

Hiei growled. "I'll kill you," he said. He refused to look at his friends; it would kill him if he did.

"All right, but let me kill them first," Matsuji directed. Before Hiei could react, the demon had darted from his chair and was standing in front of K'Ray. With a smirk, he drew a lethal dagger.

"I did love you," he said to K'Ray, "but you've caused me too many problems." He stabbed K'Ray, the dagger's blade sliding effortlessly into the girl's furiously beating heart.

"Matsuji!" the blond demon by the throne exclaimed. "You promised I could kill her!"

"Sorry," Matsuji said with a shrug. Hiei recovered quickly and began running toward Matsuji. As if he didn't even remember that Hiei was there, Matsuji ripped out the dagger from K'Ray's chest, turned, and slashed Kurama across the throat.

"No!" Hiei screamed. Everything was happening exactly as it had in his dream. Matsuji looked over his shoulder to meet Hiei's eyes. He smirked one-sidedly.

Red fury tinged Hiei's vision. He didn't know what he was doing; if he had, he might not have made the same mistake again.

He threw his katana, determined to strike down Matsuji.

The black-haired demon stepped fluidly to the side, directly into a portal that he had summoned on the spot. Predictably, the katana flipped around before thudding wickedly into Kurama's chest.

Hiei's angry charge faltered. He had done it—he had killed his best friend, just like his nightmare. And this was no dream. This was real.

The fire demon fell to his knees beside his friends. One thing was different from his dream, though. They were both dead when he got there.

Guilty tears spilled from Hiei's eyes. They clattered as they hit the stone floor, their sharp reports the only sound. K'Ray's beautiful eyes had closed forever, but Kurama's wise emerald orbs stared unseeing at the ceiling, their depths forever filled with pain and sadness. Hiei punched the floor, bloodying his knuckles. No words could describe the pain he was feeling as he stared down at the compassionate, intelligent fox that had become his truest friend and the lovely, witty girl he had fallen for. It was like watching was someone took his soul and tore it into the oblivion. It was like he would never feel alive again.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

He was so overwhelmed by his emotions that he didn't notice the figure that came up behind him. He didn't notice the ki that was so familiar.

But he did notice when the blade of a dagger sliced into his back.

Hiei jerked forward, away from the pain. He spun around, the sight in front of him sending his senses reeling.

Kurama stood there, wielding a knife.

"But—but how-" he stammered. He looked down at the ground—Kurama was still lying there, dead. But he was also standing in front of him. What was going on?

"Like my plan?" Matsuji asked. He was back in his throne, smiling smugly. "I thought it was clever, myself. Answer me this—which Kurama is the real one? Do you know?"

Hiei stared at him blankly for a moment. Suddenly, a single word came to him, causing everything to make sense.

"Doppelganger," he said. Matsuji clapped.

"Good job!" he said. "When K'Ray popped up from the waterfall, I had my general, Tyar, grab her. She was replaced by my doppelganger. She was the one that you saw in the tunnel. She's the 'dead' K'Ray. Don't worry, the real K'Ray is in safe hands. She'll be joining us shortly."

"So, the dead Kurama was a doppelganger too?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Matsuji replied. "The real Kurama is the one that stabbed you." The demon motioned to the redheaded boy that was standing in front of Hiei. Kurama had a vacant look in his eyes. "You see, he's lost his memory and doesn't know who you are. But I promised him his memory back if he killed you. Nice and simple, right?"

"Right," Hiei snarled. He turned to Kurama. "Snap out of it, you baka fox! Remember something."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I really don't want to listen to you, whoever you are. I want my memory back. So, don't be offended when I do kill you. It's nothing personal, Ok?" He shrugged apologetically, the dagger glinting in his hand.

Suddenly, K'Ray came running into the cavern. She surveyed the room before, understanding everything in a second.

"You no longer have a general," she informed Matsuji, waving her bloodstained dagger at him.

"A pity," Matsuji replied. Ren stepped forward eagerly, pulling out an elegant looking sword.

"Can I kill her now?" she asked. Matsuji nodded.

"Go ahead," he said. He knew full well that Ren had no chance against the Ryokun, but it would still be a good show.

"Hiei, try and make Kurama remember," K'Ray pleaded. "Please!"

Hiei nodded. His heart ached as he looked at his best friend, wondering about what kind of tortures the fox had endured. "I'll try."

Kurama darted forward, dagger leading. Ren leaped at K'Ray, sword shining. Matsuji laughed, amused.

It had begun.

To Be Continued… 

Author's Note: Well, how'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed it all. I had fun writing it. I'm rockin' out to Def Leppard right now. I finished the Yellowcard CD. I know, I'm a music freak. Please please please review! Love you all, and Happy New Year! Have fun guys!


	15. Closure

Author's Note: Hi everyone, and Happy New Year! Oh, I am so excited that it's 2006. So many things are going to change. Guess what? I finally got the Kurama/Karasu fight on DVD! My best friend and I stayed up until three in the morning watching all my YYH discs. It was great. All right, this is the last chapter, and then there will be an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Let's wrap things up!

I'm listening to "Ceremony" by Joe Satriani. It goes great with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**K**urama dove forward, the blade of his dagger skimming Hiei's hair. In the back of his mind a nagging guilt had grown and refused to leave. He didn't even know this guy; what gave him the right to take his life? But the answer was simple.

His memory.

The fox demon smiled as Hiei flipped backwards, did a handspring, and landed on his feet, perfectly balanced. He had to admit that the fire demon had skill. Kurama feigned right, brought his left foot around, and launched a spin kick that caught Hiei under the chin. Hiei crashed to the ground, stunned. Kurama jumped back, breathing heavily.

"Get up," he demanded. "I refuse to kill an opponent when they're on the ground."

Hiei got shakily to his feet, shaking the last of the dizziness away. He leaped left and rolled, snatching up his forgotten katana, which lay by the dead doppelgangers. He waved it menacingly at Kurama, fire in his crimson eyes.

"I don't want to kill you," he explained, "but if you can't remember a cursed thing, maybe you're better off dead." He lunged forward, the katana slicing cleanly into Kurama's shoulder.

The fox demon bit down a cry of pain and stumbled away. Blood dripped freely from the rather large wound, running down his arm in rivulets that trickled off the ends of his fingertips. He bared his teeth, anger flashing on his face.

"Come kill me, then," he taunted, and threw the dagger at Hiei.

**K**'Ray studied Ren thoughtfully, waiting for her to make the first move. Surprisingly, she saw that the blond demon was looking at her reflection in the rapier's blade.

"You know, I'm much more beautiful than you," Ren observed. "I can make Matsuji a lot happier than you could. So that is why-" here she pointed the rapier at K'Ray, "-I will enjoy watching you die."

K'Ray rolled her eyes. "Shut up and get on with it then," she challenged. _Get over here and touch me so I can kill you, _she added silently to herself.

In response, Ren jumped forward, her movements fluid and graceful. The rapier's thin blade sliced by a hair's breadth from the Ryokun's throat. K'Ray took a step back, bringing up her dagger. It nicked Ren on the cheek, drawing a bright line of blood.

"Little witch!" Ren snarled, her elegant face becoming contorted with rage. "I'll strangle you!" She clasped a hand around K'Ray's throat, grinning with savagery.

"You're mistake," K'Ray gasped through her crushed windpipe. She released her energy, sending a fatal shockwave racing toward Ren's heart.

Her surprise was complete when the energy rebounded and pierced her.

Ren released her vicious hold, watching as the girl staggered back, blood running in a small stream from the corner of her mouth. "I know all your tricks, K'Ray," Ren said. "Lucky for me Matsuji can make wards that repel your special talent."

K'Ray glared at her, spinning both daggers in her hands. "You'll pay," she promised. Ren suddenly disappeared, teleporting directly behind the girl. K'Ray ducked just as the rapier went hissing above her head. Kicking at Ren's knees, K'Ray darted behind Matsuji's throne.

Their game of tag had officially begun.

**H**iei jerked himself sideways, the dagger only biting into his side slightly. He yanked it out, narrowing his eyes at Kurama's smug expression.

"What are you so happy about?" he demanded. "You just threw away your only weapon."

"I don't need a weapon," Kurama replied smoothly. "I just need to knock you down."

Hiei frowned in confusion. What was the baka fox talking about?

His question was answered when Kurama hit him with a drop kick that sent him thudding to the ground hard. The wind was knocked out of him, and Hiei lay there, dazed.

Kurama was suddenly above him, pressing down on his chest with his knee to keep the fire demon pinned. He reclaimed the dagger from Hiei's limp hand, resting its sharp edge against his throat. Hiei swallowed; he felt the blade rasp against his skin. Kurama's blood fell on him, soaking his shirt.

"Please, Kurama," Hiei gritted as best he could, "try and remember something! Can't you recall anything about me or K'Ray or your mother? Anything?"

Hiei prayed for something, but there was no spark of recognition in Kurama's searing emerald eyes.

**K**'Ray slumped against the wall, her vision hazy. Ren had been better with her sword that she had originally thought; now the Ryokun was bleeding from a dozen cuts all over. They were superficial but extremely painful.

"See, my dear?" Ren sighed, "I told you I would kill you." She leveled her rapier at K'Ray's heart, seconds away from running her through.

"Oh yeah?" K'Ray snapped.

"You should have never underestimated me," Ren admonished gleefully.

She choked as K'Ray's dagger buried itself in her stomach.

"You should have never underestimated me, either," K'Ray stated. She watched as Ren staggered back and fell to her knees.

"B-But…how?"

"Easy. You were focused on stabbing me, not the fact that I have telekinesis. I always thought that controlling my weapons with my mind was a dirty way of fighting, so I never used it. But for you, I made an exception."

Ren gurgled something deep in her throat before falling over, dead. K'Ray jerked her dagger free, taking the time to look down at her brands.

"Where are you, Matsuji?" she hissed under her breath. "It's time I paid you back."

**K**urama kept Hiei on the ground, but he made no move to slit the fire demon's throat. Hiei thought hopefully that he had remembered something, but instead Kurama looked to the entryway to the cave.

"Matsuji! Now!" he called. A small leather bag came soaring from the entrance, where Matsuji had been fighting. Hiei saw K'Ray sprint after Matsuji's shadowy figure, both of them heading for the waterfall.

"I don't know what these are," the fox explained, "but Matsuji said they would help, and I believe him."

The fox opened the bag, spilling out two large, round gems. One was an onyx and one was an opal.

Soul gems.

Hiei nearly fainted with pain when a mighty tugging ripped at his chest. He dimly realized that one of those gems was calling for his soul. Calling upon the Jagan, the fire demon managed to hold on by a thread. But he was seconds away from dying, and he knew it.

"K-Kur…ama…"

But Kurama wasn't listening. He was staring down at the gems, eyes wide.

_"So many questions!" Matsuji chided mockingly. "You will serve me because I will promise you your memory if you do as I say. And I will say…to take your friend's souls…"_

_Matsuji took two soul gems from his pocket, an onyx one for Hiei and an opal for K'Ray…_

"_If it's any comfort, you won't know who you're killing…"_

The familiar light came back into Kurama's eyes. He threw himself off of Hiei, sending the soul gems skidding across the floor.

The tugging slowly faded as the distance between Hiei and the gem increased. He jumped up and ran to Kurama, who was unconscious.

"Kurama, Kurama!" he snapped, shaking the kitsune. "Wake up!"

Kurama's eyes fluttered open. He lay there for a moment before bursting into speech.

"Oh Inari Hiei I am so sorry! The dreams were too much and I almost killed Yukina so I ran and I found K'Ray but Matsuji tricked me and took away my memory and-"

"Will you shut up, Fox? You always talked too much."

Kurama and Hiei stared at each other for a moment before erupting in laughter.

"Really, I am so sorry," Kurama said. "He tricked me."

"I know," Hiei replied. "It wasn't your fault, and I'm the one who's sorry for betraying you."

"Thank you, Hiei."

"Hn. Now come on, we have to kill Matsuji. If he lives, I really will blame you."

Kurama stood up shakily, grimacing at the pain in his wounded arm. "Come with me," he directed, "I have an idea."

**K**'Ray met Matsuji at the shores of the waterfall. Behind her was the tunnel that led back to the throne room. She stood directly in front of it, cutting off any chance of escape.

"Let's end it," she growled. She deftly drew her daggers, the soft light playing across the blades. Matsuji sighed ruefully.

"I do wish things had worked out differently between us," he lamented. "We would have had a happy life together."

"Really? Because I like the way things turned out just fine."

K'Ray ran at Matsuji, left-hand dagger leading. The demon sidestepped easily, causing the Ryokun to stumble past. She quickly recovered, spinning around just as her foot splashed into the water.

"Pray tell, how does it feel to fight me alone?" Matsuji asked. "How does it feel to know the one you love is completely under my control?"

K'Ray bared her teeth but didn't answer.

"You've always been an outcast, haven't you? Your own family shunned you, simply because you didn't accept their bloodthirsty ways. What was it like when your own mother publicly announced that you were no longer welcome in her home?"

A single tear slid down the girl's cheek. It made her furious to hear Matsuji idly evaluate her past like it was some half-baked screenplay. She charged at him again, her movements dictated by her anger now. Matsuji avoided her even more easily, continuing with his verbal assault.

"How old were you when that happened? Eight, I would guess? Your own family turned you onto the streets. You lived as a beggar and a thief for three years, every night walking in front of your parents' home in hopes that they would take you back. And when Yoko Kurama came and slaughtered your village, you still shed tears over the people who abandoned you. Pathetic, I think."

"Shut up!" K'Ray shouted. She punched at him with the hilt of her dagger. Matsuji grabbed her by the wrist, twisting painfully. He brought her to her knees, snatching one of her daggers and laying its edge against her throat.

"I'll enjoy watching you bleed to death," he whispered. "That doppelganger was a poor substitute."

Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock, then in outrage. He uttered a garbled cry before stumbling back, towards the water. K'Ray looked at him in confusion before something on the ground caught her eyes.

It was a large, glittering bloodstone.

Kurama and Hiei stood at the tunnel's mouth, the fox with a small, if pained, smile on his face. All three watched silently as Matsuji's soul, a white orb shot with black, was pulled from his chest and into the bloodstone.

His suddenly limp body fell backwards into the pool, sinking out of sight to forever lie under the waterfall's pounding force.

K'Ray stood up, swaying slightly. Finally, it was all over. She turned and met Kurama's beautiful emerald gaze with her own serene violet one. A second later, she was running to him.

Kurama caught K'Ray up in a fierce embrace. He spun her around and kissed her deeply.

Hiei mouth jerked in a smile as he watched his friends. He was happy that they were together again. Giving them privacy, he walked over to where the now smoky bloodstone lay. He picked up the soul gem, placing it securely in his pocket. When they got back, they would turn Matsuji's soul over to Koenma for final judgment.

"Well, Hiei, are you ready to go home?" K'Ray asked. She held Kurama's hand in hers while the fox had his other arm wrapped comfortably around her waist.

Hiei nodded, telepathically telling Botan to summon them a portal.

"Let's go."

**The End**

Author's Note: Well, did you all like it? I really hope so. There will be an epilogue after this, so you all will know how things turned out. Please review! That would be a great ending to this story! I already have the idea for my next one, so expect that up in a few weeks. Thanks for all your support! Until the epilogue!


	16. Epilogue: All These Years

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well, here's the epilogue. I hope you'll all enjoy it. One of my best friends and I have been working our butts off for the school talent show (tryouts are next week). She's been taking dance for nearly a year and is very talented. I, on the other hand, look like a wounded penguin trying to fly. Lol! We'll be better by next week, though. Here are the name translations:

Hikaru: Light

Aiko: Love Child (They call her Ai, or love, for short)

Enjoy the epilogue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**T**he doorbell rang loudly, signaling the visitors' arrival. Kurama hurried to answer the door, eager to see his old friends. It was ten years later (A/N: They would be twenty-six). Everyone was gathering for an impromptu reunion, and they were all excited.

"Yusuke! Keiko! I'm glad you could come," Kurama said happily. The couple walked in hand in hand.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke greeted. "How's life been?"

"Great, thanks." Kurama turned and called back into the kitchen, "K'Ray! Yusuke and Keiko are here!"

The fox's wife came into the living room, smiling. "Hi guys! It's good to see you."

"How's the pregnancy going?" Keiko asked enthusiastically. K'Ray placed a hand on her rounded abdomen, laughing when she felt the baby inside kick. She was nearing the middle of her eighth month and the child was expected to be born in December.

"Good," the Ryokun replied. "Though I could live without the morning sickness."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head.

"We want it to be a surprise," he explained.

The doorbell rang again, this time emitting Shiziru, Kuwabara, and Yukina. The ice maiden and the carrot top were engaged to be married in three months' time. Kuwabara was grinning in his special vacant way.

"Yo!" he greeted, wasting no time in plopping himself down on the couch. "How's everyone doing?"

Everyone responded in turn and were just grabbing some drinks when Koenma and Botan came in. The classic greetings were traded, and soon the conversation drifted into general things.

At that moment, a loud wail came from the backyard. A small boy, around five, came running inside, his shocking red hair tousled and his violet eyes shining.

"Kasaan! Tousan!" he cried, jumping into Kurama's arms, "Uncle Hiei's not playing fair!"

Kurama sighed in feigned exasperation. "What did he do this time, Hikaru?"

Hikaru twined his hands in his father's long locks, just as he always did when he was about to tell something he thought was important. "We were playing hide-and-seek, but Uncle keeps using his Jagan eye to find us, and if you ask me, that's not really seeking, is it?"

Yusuke roared with laughter. "The shrimp is playing _hide and seek_?" he asked breathlessly when he got over his fit.

Hikaru, just noticing the other adults in the room, blushed shyly. He looked at his mother for support. K'Ray nodded for him to continue. Bravely, Hikaru went and stood in front of Yusuke.

"We always play hide-and-seek with Uncle and sometimes tag too, but he usually wins that game 'cause he's so fast. But Ai wins a lot 'cause she can control plants like Tousan and he taught her how to make tripwires," he informed the detective.

"And what can you do?" Yukina asked. Hikaru faced her proudly, a large smiling on his beaming face.

"I can make things move with my mind," he exclaimed. "It's fun! But once I hit Tousan with a rock. That was bad."

"But funny," K'Ray laughed. Kuwabara and Yusuke fell into fresh peals of laughter as well. Hikaru looked confused, but was spared his dignity when another person came into the room.

"Hi Kasaan! Hi Tousan!" Aiko giggled. Hikaru's twin (like Yukina and Hiei) was riding piggy back on Hiei's shoulders as he came into the room. Her pitch black hair was cut into layers that fell just below her shoulders, and her emerald green eyes were flecked with sparks of amber.

The girl waved at everyone as Hiei set her down. She had never been a shy little girl, and today was no exception. "I'm Aiko!" she said happily. "Everyone calls me Ai."

Keiko smiled. Every time the friends came over to Kurama and K'Ray's house (which was a lot), they got the same greeting from Ai. _She's going to have a lot of friends when she grows up,_ the brunette thought. She looked over at her husband, but Yusuke jerked his head a little in a signal to wait.

Hiei sat down in his customary corner, nodding curtly at everyone. He was usually in the Makai, doing missions for Mukuro, but whenever he dropped back into the Human World he stayed at the fox and the Ryokun's house. They had set up a room for him to sleep in for as long as he wanted to stay.

"Well, who wants something to eat?" K'Ray asked. She stood up with difficulty, her swollen middle making it hard to get up and down.

"I do!" Kuwabara said. Hikaru giggled, poking his finger at the carrot top.

"You eat a lot, Uncle Kuwabara," he said. Yukina, Keiko, Shiziru, and Botan all hid laughter behind their hands. Hikaru didn't talk a lot, but when he did it was hilarious.

"Well, your mom cooks _really_ well," Yusuke put in. Looking over at Keiko, he hastily added, "But so does your Aunt Keiko, right?"

Ai cocked her head. "That's not what you told me," she said in confusion. "You said that Aunt Keiko's cooking tasted like-"

"Heaven! Tasted like heaven," Yusuke covered loudly. He smiled sheepishly at Keiko, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, we have something we'd like to tell everyone," the brunette began. She held onto Yusuke's hand, blushing. "I'm pregnant."

"What!" everyone else said in surprise. Yusuke beamed.

"Yep. We found out a week ago."

Kurama laughed. "That's wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Congratulations."

"Great, we already have two troublesome kits running around and another on the way. Now you're telling me the _detective_ will have one, too?" Hiei asked in his usual gruff way, but it was said with a smile.

"We get another friend?" Ai asked excitedly. When Keiko nodded, the little girl began jumping up and down. "Did you hear that, Hikaru? The family's getting bigger!"

The gang laughed, pleased at the little girl's eagerness. It was good to be together.

**The End**

Author's Note: Well, how'd you like it? I hope you did. It was fun to write! So, this is the end of "It's Only A Dream." Kinda sad, isn't it? But don't worry, I have another story coming in a few weeks. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it. Please review and tell me how you liked the way everything ended. See ya soon!


End file.
